


Wayward Losers - Season One

by softboystanley



Series: Wayward Losers [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Supernatural
Genre: ITS TOTALLY CHILL IF YOU DON'T KNOW IM MORE THAN HAPPY TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING, It/Spn crossover, Multi, Tags will be updated, YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOW SPN TO READ THIS, a whole shit ton of spn things, alive jack kline, ben is a prophet, bev is a vamp, bill is normal, eddie is a pheonix, everyones happy, first chapter is just an intro, georgie is dead, i dont know how to tag without spoiling, its all written out too so you don't have to worry about me losing inspo, lets pretend the whole chuck thing never happened, mike is also dead but hes a ghost, richie is a pureblood werewolf, rowena basically adopted stan, spn writers really fucked me over, stan is a witch, there will be more seasons, theres a playlist too, this is season 1, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: The losers club were hunters. Plain and simple. Yeah, Bev might have been a vampire, Richie a werewolf, Stan a witch, Eddie a phoenix, Ben a prophet and Mike a ghost but they were hunters. They kept the town of Derry safe from the supernatural creatures that lurked in the shadows.(or the supernatural/it crossover no one asked for but everyone deserves)





	1. Introduction

 

hey, 

 

So this is a fic and it’s based on supernatural, a show about two brothers who hunt all types of monsters. It’s also a show about family and I thought ‘what better family to do an au with than the losers club’. You don’t need to know that much about supernatural to read this and if you ever get like confused on who someone is or what something means, let me know and I’ll tell you (literally there’s fucking 14 seasons of lore and shit for this show). 

 

Another thing in this fic is that people die, a lot. In most chapters, there’s a monster the losers club is fighting and most of the time someone will be killed. Killing is kinda ooc for some members of the losers club but it’s important for the fic.

 

This fic is gonna have multiple “seasons” aka each new season will go into the big series on AO3 so you can find them easier. Right now I have most of season 1 written out and if it gets high enough hits and kudos and I see people are interested I’ll keep working on a season two. But I can’t stress this enough if I don’t see a lot of interest in this fic I might just discontinue it because it took a lot of time to write season 1 and why would I go through that again if no one likes it so if you enjoyed it, let me know! 

 

  * Stan is a witch, he is apprenticing under Rowena (arguably the most powerful witch on spn also she’s like totally adopted him as her son) and I know the witch canon in my story doesnt line up with the show but whatever 
  * Georgie is dead and so is Mike (but mike is a ghost per a deal made with Billie, who is a reaper) they were both killed by wendigos when the losers were 17. This attack brought the Winchester’s (the mcs of supernatural) to Derry, where they took the losers under their wings and taught them about hunting. 
  * Bev is a vampire, Richie is a werewolf, Eddie is a Phoenix, Ben is a prophet, and Mike is a ghost. 
  * Bill is just a normal hunter 
  * Ben and Bev are in a relationship already



And! I made a playlist for this fic too:  [ https://open.spotify.com/user/._.hello/playlist/41YjsJEo792A6QbWE1LrId?si=gDzj2SGmTRK90S_W-Tgqhw ](https://open.spotify.com/user/._.hello/playlist/41YjsJEo792A6QbWE1LrId?si=gDzj2SGmTRK90S_W-Tgqhw)

(it’s got some bangers) 

The first chapter of this fic will go up on Thursday so get hyped! 

 

  * softboystanley 




	2. Purple Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers Club investigates the death of two muggers, who died shortly after robbing an old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh its the first chapter! im so excited for people to read the thing ive been working on for a month! please if you enjoyed any part of this, let me know!
> 
> also hit up the playlist on spotify: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/._.hello/playlist/41YjsJEo792A6QbWE1LrId?si=FeEOvAVxS8eDfocHiJtTKQ

The losers club were hunters. Plain and simple. Yeah, Bev might have been a vampire, Richie a werewolf, Stan a witch, Eddie a phoenix, Ben a prophet and Mike a ghost but they were hunters. They kept the town of Derry safe from the supernatural creatures that lurked in the shadows. When something went bump in the night, the losers were there, like they should have been there for Georgie and Mike when….it happened. 

 

They learned from the best, Sam and Dean Winchester, legends in the hunter world. They had saved the world many times and decided to teach the losers club to use their powers for good and hunt down monsters. But that was years ago, and now the losers club was older, though they might not look it thanks to the immortality some of them possessed. 

 

They lived in a large house at the edge of Derry nicknamed Neibolt. The losers spent most of their days in there, training and just hanging around, they even had movie nights on Friday. But today, they had a case. 

 

Ben came into the kitchen, carrying his laptop. “So, get this.” 

 

“Sam Winchester, that you?” Richie joked from the couch. 

 

“Ha ha.” Ben said sarcastically. “An old guy was killed in a botched mugging, but then his muggers are killed the next day.”

 

“Doors locked from the inside of the house?” Bill asked.

 

“You bet. And, there was something written on the wall with blood.” 

 

“Great.” Mike said floating carelessly above the losers' heads. 

 

“Would you stop complaining? You’re not even fighting.” Richie shot up from the couch. 

 

“Rude. Who saved your wolf ass from a demon a few weeks ago?” 

 

“Me.” Stan said. 

 

“I didn’t come back to be treated like this.” Mike huffed as he disappeared, presumably to sulk in Stan’s room. 

 

“Is it just me or ever since he came back has he been saltier?” Eddie asked. 

 

“He’s trying to hold off on going vengeful.” Bill said. “His deal with Billie will only last so long.” 

 

Not many of the other losers knew anything about Mike’s deal with the reaper, Billie (or Death as she went by now). Stan knew some things, seeing as he was the object Mike was tied to. He knew that if he died, Mike’s ghost would die with him. Aside from that, no one knew the conditions of the deal, or what Mike had to give in return. Deals were two-way streets, as the Winchesters had said. 

 

“So, we’re thinking vengeful spirit, right?” Bev drew everyone’s attention back to the case. 

 

“Obviously. Stan and I will go by the place later and see if we can find something he would have been tied to.” Bill said, causing Stan to groan. 

 

“It’s probably something that the robbers stole, how else would he get into their place?” 

 

“We’ll keep our eyes open.” Bill stood. “Come on, Stan. Let’s get ready.” 

 

“Uh, but you said later.” 

 

“And by later, I mean now.” 

 

Stan got up, reluctantly, and went into his room. He saw Mike floating above one of his crystals. 

 

“You’re really salty, you know that?” Stan said, rifling through his closet looking for his suit. 

 

“Sorry. I’m just trying to hold off on-” Mike looked away. 

 

“I get it. But they’re getting worried about you. They can all see it, Mike. And I know you’re the same you, but they don’t. So please, try and tone it down a bit. For me.” 

 

“Alright. You’re going to scope out the place?” 

 

“Yeah. Bill’s going, too.” 

 

“Ohhh.” Mike raised his eyebrows at Stan, who had found the suit in his mess of a closet and was changing into it. 

 

“Shut up. It’s not like that.” 

 

“But isn’t it? He’s taking you on a case.” 

 

“Yeah, because I’m the only here who has over two brain cells left.” 

 

“Hurtful.” 

 

“You took Richie’s with you when you died.” 

 

This made Mike laugh. Stan loved Mike’s laugh, it was warm and reminded him of all the good things in the world. And with his job, you can sometimes forget that. 

 

Once Stan had changed, he looked around his room for his fake FBI badge. Sam had made it for him. Sam was Stan’s favorite, if he had to choose. He had seen so much but kept an optimistic demeanor.

 

“Looking for this?” Mike said, holding the badge in one hand.  

 

“No shit. Give it.” 

 

Mike tossed the bag and Stan caught it, but it had so much force Stan practically fell over. 

 

“Oh, fuck, Stan. I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” 

 

“Mike! That was awesome. You’re getting stronger. Soon, you’ll be able to hunt with us.” 

 

“Like anyone wants that.” 

 

“We all want that. You’ll be the best ghost hunter.” 

 

“And the first.” 

 

Stan grabbed his badge and headed out. He met Bill in the living room, where he was sitting with Bev watching the local news. 

 

“Took you long enough. I’m gonna be dead by the time we get there. You won’t because you’re all immortal and shit.” Bill gathered up his things.

 

“I could give it to you, too. Just one call to Rowena-”

 

“Thanks, but no thanks. I’m good just the way I am.” 

 

Bill wanted to be immortal, he did, but there was something that didn’t let him. It could have been the dark magic or Stan’s ability to do it. Don’t get Bill wrong, he trusted Stan to no end, but he wasn’t the  _ best _ at dark magic. He was still apprenticing under Rowena to learn it but Bill didn’t want to take the chance. But there was something else. Deeper. A reassurance that one day, he’d die and go to heaven and be reunited with Georgie. Castiel had told him of the heaven that would be waiting for Georgie after the incident. It offered a comfort, that Georgie had his own heaven and he was happy. 

 

They made their way outside to the car and got in. Bill sat behind the wheel and Stan sat in shotgun, thumbing through a small notebook full of spells he kept on him at all times. Together, the two drove in silence with only the sounds of turning pages and almost silent music as background noise. It took barely ten minutes to reach their destination. 

 

Outside the apartment, there were a few cop cars and ambulances. They both flashed their badges and went through the scene. Inside they saw CSI taking photos of evidence and a few officers interviewing other people in the complex. On the wall, just as Ben had said, there was a message painted in blood.

 

**_THEY WILL ALL PAY_ **

 

“Vengeful, huh?” Bill said, elbowing Stan. 

 

“FBI?” An officer said, approaching Stan and Bill. Stan muttered something under his breath that Bill couldn’t quite catch. 

 

“I’m Michaels, this is my partner DeVille.” Stan said. “What happened here?” 

 

“Two victims. Both in their late 20’s, died of asphyxiation, doors locked from inside, and… that.” The officer, who never provided them with a name, said. 

 

“The vics, they were muggers, right?” Stan had walked away, presumably to do an EMF reading and look for possible hex bags, leaving Bill alone.  

 

“Yup.” 

 

“Did they have a place where they kept the stuff they stole? Maybe a safe or something.” 

 

“Not that I know of. Place was wiped clean.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Most of their valuables are gone. The hunters become the hunted, huh?” 

 

“Yeah.” Bill said, but he wasn’t paying attention anymore. Their stuff was gone? Why would a vengeful spirit take their stuff? He didn’t need it. Maybe someone was controlling him. He went to look for Stan, who was talking with one of the CSI people. He was smiling and laughing, which was an almost rare sight. It plucked at Bill’s heart strings, seeing him happy with someone else. He swallowed his jealousy and went up to them. 

 

“Um, _ partner _ . I think it’s time we get going. We still have more stuff to do.” Bill said, eyeing Stan. 

 

“Give me a minute, I’ll meet you at the car.” Stan practically shooed Bill away and resumed talking to the CSI. 

 

Bill huffed and walked back to the car. “Mike? You there?” Bill called and before him, Mike appeared. 

 

“What’s up?” 

 

“I need you to be straight with me. Does Stan like me?”

 

“Of course, you’re his friend.”

 

“No, does he  _ like _ me?” 

 

“Now, I wouldn’t know that, Billy. I’m not in his head.” 

 

“You basically are. You’re tied to him.” 

 

“Doesn’t mean he tells me things.” 

 

“He’s in there flirting with some CSI guy. He looks… happy. A kind of happy, I, or this life, can’t give him.” 

 

Mike stayed quiet. 

 

“What if he leaves?” 

 

“Leaves?” 

 

“Leaves the life. And goes to live a normal life.” 

 

Mike sighed. “You realize he’s a witch, right? He can’t exactly have a normal life with Rowena constantly checking up on him.” 

 

“I guess you have a point.” 

 

“Of course I have a point. Oh, he’s coming, I’ll see ya, Bill.” 

 

Stan opened up the car door and sat down. Bill turned over the engine and listened to it purr as he drove away. 

 

“So, did you get his number?” Bill asked. 

 

“What?” Stan blushed and looked away. “I didn’t. We were just talking.” 

 

“You looked happy.” 

 

“So? I look happy when I’m with you, too.” 

 

Bill tighten his grip on the wheel as he tried to contain himself. “The victim’s stuff was taken.” 

 

“That paired with the hex bag I found means someone’s using the ghost.” 

 

“You found a hex bag?” 

 

“Yeah. It had a shit ton of stuff in it.” 

 

“Well do you know what it’ll do?” 

 

“Not yet. I’m gonna look at it when we get back.” 

 

“Not so fast. We have to interview the first victim’s family. See what they know.” 

 

Stan rolled his eyes. “Fine.” 

 

Bill felt a chill go down his spine. Mike was still around. 

 

“Mike, you’re horrible at sneaking.” Stan said, turning to face the backseat where Mike now appeared. 

 

“But, I’m invisible.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re also freezing.” 

 

“Can I please stay? I wanna see what’ll happen.” 

 

Bill looked over at Stan, who shrugged. “Sure. But you can’t show yourself.” 

 

“Ah, no shit, Denbrough.” 

 

\---------- 

 

Back at the house, things weren’t going as well. Richie and Eddie were in their usual argument and poor Ben and Bev couldn’t escape it. It had all started when Richie wanted to play his music. 

 

Eddie, Ben, and Bev were sitting downstairs watching Baby Driver when they heard it. The sounds of a small violin seeped from Richie’s room. They heard a drum beat and before they knew what was happening they were treated to Istanbul by They Might Be Giants featuring Richie trying to sing along. 

 

“ISTANBUL WAS CONSTANTINOPLE! NOW IT’S ISTANBUL NOT CONSTANTINOPLE! BEEN A LONG TIME GONE OH CONSTANTINOPLE!”  

 

“I swear to Lucifer, I’m gonna go up there and set his ass on fire.” Eddie grumbled. 

 

“Careful.” Ben warned. “Don’t wanna summon Satan.” 

 

“How could he?” Bev said. “When Satan’s upstairs playing Istanbul.” 

 

“We just have to hold it together until Stan and Bill get-” 

 

“SO TAKE ME BACK TO CONSTANTINOPLE! NO, YOU CAN’T GO BACK TO CONSTANTINOPLE! BEEN A LONG TIME GONE, CONSTANTINOPLE!” 

 

“That’s it.” Eddie said getting up. “I’m going up there.”

 

“Wait, Eddie.” Ben started but Eddie was already gone. 

 

When he got upstairs, Eddie saw Richie’s door was open and he was dancing around his room in nothing but a towel.  He dug his nails deep into his palms to keep himself from erupting into flames and setting Richie ablaze. 

 

“Hey, asshole!” He yelled. “Turn it down!” 

 

“No way, spaghetti! Wanna join me? Only rule is you gotta wear a towel!” Richie winked sending hot rage through Eddie’s tiny body. 

 

“No way! Just turn it down! We’re trying to watch a movie!” 

 

“Oh?” Richie said, leaping off his bed and turning off his speaker. “What movie?” 

 

“Baby Driver.” 

 

Richie gasped. “I love that movie!” He followed Eddie downstairs. 

 

“At least you got him to turn the music down.” Ben offered. Eddie crossed his arms and sat down on the couch. Richie sat next to him a slung his arm over Eddie. 

 

They heard the front door open and Bill and Stan walked in. 

 

“We have news.” 

 

“The muggers were robbed and a hex bag was at the scene.” Stan said. 

 

“Witch?” Bev asked. 

 

“Most likely. But they aren’t very good. I’m gonna stay up and try to track ‘em.” 

 

“Want help? I could try and locate them.” Ben said. 

 

“I doubt they’re strong enough for you to pick up on. I’ll be okay.” Stan smiled, but not a real one, and headed up to his room. 

 

“Yikes.” Richie said. “What happened?” 

 

“Nothing. And Richie, your dick is visible to all of us.” Bill gestured to Richie’s towel. 

 

“Maybe I want it that way, Billy boy.” 

 

“No one else does.” Eddie said, shielding his eyes.

 

“Oh, Eds. I want you to see it the most, though.” The entire room groaned, Bill even thought he heard Stan groan from upstairs. 

 

“Gross.” Bev said. 

 

“Not many things have made me want to go back to the land of the dead, but this is up there.” Mike retorted. 

 

“Drop dead, Hanlon.” 

 

“Low blow.” 

 

“Wait! Not like that!” But it was too late, Mike was gone. “I fucked it, didn’t I?” 

 

Bev nodded. 

 

Mike reappeared in Stan’s room. Stan was sitting on the ground a circle of crystals surrounding him. He had the Book of Shadows in his lap. The hex bag was open in front of him. 

 

“Find universum deprehendere, find universum deprehendere, find universum deprehendere.” 

 

Mike stayed quiet, knowing better than to interrupt a witch in the middle of a spell. He floated and laid on Stan’s bed. He thought of what Richie said.  _ Drop dead _ . Mike knew he didn’t mean it. It was just a joke but it struck a chord with Mike. Maybe he should just  _ drop dead _ . He didn’t bring anything to the table. Hell, he couldn’t even hunt. He was just a ghost of a person they used to know.

 

Around him, time slowed. Stan’s words slurred together until they stopped completely. Mike looked around and saw Billie leaning in Stan’s doorway. 

 

“What are you doing here? I thought I had longer.” 

 

“And you do. I’m here because you’re having doubts.” 

 

“Oh, you care about me?” 

 

“Not in the slightest.” Billie smiled. “But, if you ever want to take back the deal, I’m one call away.” 

 

“I would never. But, I heard you’re the new Death. Must be fun.” 

 

“Don’t get familiar, Michael. I’m here on business.” 

 

“And I’m not rescinding the deal. So you can  _ leave _ on business, too.” Mike didn’t like having Billie around, especially now that she was Death. She was a wildcard. She might decide to snub Mike on his deal and take him back early.

 

Time began again and Stan resumed his chanting but Mike couldn’t shake the feeling that she was still here. He could  _ feel _ her hovering above Stan, her fingers barely gracing his hair. 

 

_ Don’t take him. Please.  _

 

_ Why shouldn’t I? The Universe requires balance. A life for a life. _

 

_ Not his.  _

 

_ Then maybe some of them downstairs. I’m sure Bill would be thrilled to rejoin his kid brother. Or maybe I’ll take the werewolf, he’s past his due date. Perhaps the prophet, Lord knows that another one will hop in his place. Maybe the vamp and the phoenix, too. What do you think about that Michael? I’ll take everyone you love until you’re left with nothing. Nothing to live for anymore.  _

 

_ Don’t you dare touch any of them.  _

 

_ Fine. But I’ll be back for the witch, just like you promised.  _

 

Mike swallowed a sob as he felt Billie go away.  _ Just like you promised.  _ Mike had promised that, hadn’t he? God, it was such a stupid deal. And Stan didn’t even know. He thought it would be better if Stan never knew, but now. Billie had become more unpredictable. At any moment, Stan could be whisked away to the underworld and subjected to eons of torture. And he wouldn’t know what hit him. 

 

One of the crystals in Stan’s ring lit up with an image. It was an older woman, probably late 30s. She had long, flowing blonde hair and green eyes. 

 

“Who’s the chick?” Mike asked, causing Stan to slightly jump. 

 

“Sweet Jesus! How long were you there for?” 

 

“Long enough to have a chat with an old pal.” 

 

“That’s the first victim’s daughter. She’s the witch.” 

 

“Why would she be harnessing her father’s ghost?” 

 

Stan’s eyes widened. “She wasn’t.” 

 

Mike barely got the chance to open his mouth before Stan was rushing down the stairs into the living room. 

 

“It isn’t a vengeful spirit. It’s a vengeful daughter.” 

 

“What?” Bev asked, pausing Baby Driver. 

 

“The victim’s daughter that we met earlier, Bill. Lindsay, she’s the witch.” 

 

“Why wouldn’t she be using her dad’s ghost?” Richie asked. 

 

“She’s not. The hex bag struck me as weird because, typically, you wouldn’t need a hex bag to harness a ghost, but if she wasn’t using a ghost…” 

 

“She would need the hex bag to kill them.” 

 

“She’s going after the people who killed her dad.” Eddie finished. 

 

“So what? We pop by her place, put a witch killing bullet in her head and be done?” Richie replied. 

 

“But the message.” Mike added. 

 

Ben pulled out his laptop and all the losers heard for the next few moments was Ben’s fingers hitting the keys. 

 

“Her dad, Victor, was robbed 6 different times.” 

 

“They will all pay.” Bill repeated the warning on the wall. 

 

“She’s going after everyone who robbed her dad.” They all said at once. 

 

30 minutes later they had all packed their stuff, except for Stan, who was against killing other witches, because the Coven would come for him. Mike decided to stay with him, still paranoid Billie might jump at any moment. Ben always stayed behind on smaller hunts. 

 

Richie sat behind the steering wheel, Bev in the passenger seat with Eddie and Bill in the back. They drove silently through the night. Sure, none of them were thrilled about killing someone, but it’s not like this was their first time or anything but they all had their limits. Richie wouldn’t kill any werewolves. His father was still part of a pack and he didn’t need killing one of their own added to his list of disappointments. Bev wouldn’t even look at other vamps. It freaked her out, how close she was to becoming one of them, feeding on humans. 

 

Richie pulled the car to a park outside of Lindsay’s house.

 

“Well, this is it.” 

 

“Remember, she’s not afraid to kill so everyone be on high alert.” 

 

They got out of the car. Bill tucked his gun under his shirt. He led the group into the house. 

 

“Eddie, go around the other side and peak in some windows.” Bev whispered. 

 

“Why me?” 

 

“Because you’re tiny.” Richie replied. 

 

Eddie huffed but went around anyway. The rest of them waited for his return. He came dashing around the corner barely breathing. 

 

“Woah, Eds. What happened?” Richie grabbed Eddie in his arms and supported him as he gasped for air. 

 

_ inhaler  _

 

_ inhaler  _

 

Eddie tried to breathe but each breath got caught in his throat. He needed his inhaler. 

 

“..In... haler.” He choked out. 

 

“Eddie, you don’t need that, okay. It’s a fake.” Bill crouched down. 

 

“Here breathe with me.” Richie said. 

 

_ in 1 2 3  _

 

_ out 1 2 3  _

 

_ in 1 2 3  _

 

_ out 1 2 3  _

 

Eddie finally managed to calm himself down. “She saw me.” 

 

Suddenly the door flung open and Lindsay was standing there. Her eyes were glowing purple. 

 

“Get out!” She screamed. She extended her hand and a purple blast shot out, grazing Eddie’s shoulder. 

 

Richie lunged at her in an effort to linebacker tackle her to the floor. She dodged and he went flying behind her and crashed into a wall. Bill took out his gun and unloaded an entire clip of witch-killing bullets into the air but Lindsay caught them in some sort of energy shield. Bev bared her fangs and ran at Lindsay. She ducked past Lindsay’s magic and went in for the kill but something stopped her. Lindsay had suspended her in the air. She pushed back and Bev flew into the bushes. 

 

Eddie stood up. The gash on his arm was bleeding out light. His eyes went red and he changed into his true form, a fiery bird. He soared into Lindsay, practically leaking fire and rage. He blasted her back and she hit the wall. She slumped down. He reverted back to his human form and rushed over to Richie. 

 

“Richie.” He sat in front of Richie and shook his face. “Rich. Come on. Please.” 

 

Richie’s eyes fluttered open. “Spaghetti boy. What happened? Where is she?” 

 

“Out cold. How are you? Are you hurt?” 

 

“Never better, baby.” Richie smiled and Eddie’s heart skipped a beat. Richie’s eyes went to Eddie’s shoulder, where he had been clipped by Lindsay's magic. “Oh my God, Eddie. Are you okay?” 

 

“Flesh wound. I’ll be okay.” Eddie helped Richie get out and they went outside. Bill was crouched near Bev. She had a small gash on her forehead. 

 

“I’m gonna…. go.” Bill said and went into the house. A few moments later, a gunshot rang in their ears. He came out and they got back into the car. 

 

“Did you see her eyes?” Bev broke the silence. 

 

“Kinda hard not to, Marsh.” Richie replied. 

 

“What kind of power was she using? Cause Stan doesn’t, you know, go purple.” Eddie inquired. 

 

Bill thought about it. An image appeared in his mind of Stan floating in the air, his eyes were a dark purple. He had the Book of the Damned in his hand and was chanting something. 

 

_         adolebitque adolebitque adolebitque adolebitque adolebitque adolebitque _

 

Stan turned to face Bill and a sinister smile grew on his face. “Welcome to the party, Bill.” 

 

Bill nearly crashed the car as he snapped out of his thoughts. 

 

“Christ on a cracker!” Bev cried as they just narrowly avoided being hit by a car. 

 

“Sorry, I was just..thinking about something.” 

 

_ Yeah your very best friend going dark  _

 

_ Every witch could go dark  _

 

_ But Stan’s better than that  _

 

_ His mentor is the King of Hell’s mom  _

 

_ He’s not Rowena _

 

_ He’s evil  _

 

_ He’s good  _

 

_ He has the potential to be one of the most powerful dark witches  _

 

_ But he wouldn’t, right? _

 

\---------- 

 

Back at the house, Ben was in the kitchen, making dinner. 

 

_ He saw a set of eyes, glowing purple with rage. He saw Eddie, but not the Eddie he knew, no. It was the real Eddie, the fiery being that lived inside of him.  _

 

Ben practically stumbled over. 

 

“Stan! Mike!” He called upstairs. Stan rushed down, and saw Ben bent over in the kitchen, hand to his temple. 

 

“Woah, what happened?” 

 

“I had a vision. There were these purple eyes. And Eddie… but not Eddie. It was his phoenix state. I think something’s happening.” 

 

Stan helped Ben over to the couch and they sat down. “Purple eyes?” 

 

Ben nodded. 

 

“Hold on, I’m going to call Rowena and ask about purple eyed witches.” Stan got up and went upstairs. Ben could hear Stan’s side of the conversation. 

 

“Yeah, purple eyes. Have you heard of something like that? The book of what?” 

 

The front door clicked open and the rest of the losers stepped inside. Eddie had a cloth around his shoulder that was leaking out light. Bev had a gash on her forehead and Richie got a large bruise on his leg. Bill had blood, presumably Bev’s, smeared on his pants. 

 

“You guys looked fucked up.” 

 

Richie smiled. “Thanks, Ben.” 

 

“She had these-” 

 

“Purple eyes?” Ben finished. “I know, I saw.” 

 

“Where’s Stan?” Bill asked. “He might know something about this.” 

 

“Talking to Rowena.” 

 

They all nodded. 

 

“Go get cleaned up. Dinner’s almost ready.” 

 

“What’s dinner?” Richie asked after everyone else had gone. 

 

“Lasagna.” 

 

Richie fist bumped into the air. “Fuck! Yes!” 

 

He ran away leaving Ben alone in the kitchen. 

 

Bill went into Stan’s room, looking to ask him about the purple eyes. When he got there, Stan’s room was empty. His crystals were lined up neatly on his dresser and the Book of Shadows was opened. He saw a note sitting next to a cauldron that said: 

 

_ Gone to Lindsay’s house, don’t wait up. Eat without me.  _

 

Bill sighed. “Mike?” 

 

No response. He assumed Mike went with Stan. He went into his own room and exchanged his bloodied jeans for sweatpants. He came back downstairs and saw everyone else sitting at the table. 

 

“Stan went over to Lindsay’s house. He said to eat without him.” 

 

“What’s the point of family dinners then, if the whole family isn’t here.” Richie said, starting to cram giant fork-fulls of lasagna into his mouth. 

 

“We’re one weird-ass family. A prophet, a ghost, a phoenix, a witch, a vamp and a werewolf. And whatever the fuck Bill is.” Eddie replied. 

 

“Just one salty hunter.” 

 

Over at Lindsay’s house, Stan was searching for something. The Book of Life, Rowena had said. It would grant any witch power over life and death. Lindsay must have been using it for something, most likely killing those who forsaken her dad. 

 

He walked past Lindsay, shielding his eyes away from her body. 

 

_ Bill did that _ , an evil voice whispered inside a mind.  _ He doesn’t like witches, he doesn’t like magic, he doesn’t like you.  _ Stan pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and continued through the house. 

 

He saw a circle of prisms on the ground, mirroring the one in his own room. A book sat in the center. He took the book into his hands and thumbed through it. There were basic things: giving immortality, resurrection, and the kiss of death. And then there was not so basic things, something called the Nova de Clair de Lune. Stan read through the ingredients and process, which were all French and he didn’t speak it. He tucked the book under his arm and teleported out of the house. 


	3. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Bill decide to spend the night out, at the quarry. But things don't go to plan. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Mystery Spot AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is stan's version of mystery spot (which is an ep of spn that's basically groundhog day) it is a little bit shorter tho and also sadder ending. also thats real latin im that extra. slight blood warning.

Stan started his mornings like he always did. He got up and went downstairs. Ben had made everyone breakfast. He sat down next to Bill as Ben put down a plate of waffles and bacon. 

 

“Any plans today, Stan?” Bill asked. 

 

“I have to head over to the bunker. I’m gonna do some research with Sam on purple eyed witches.” 

 

Bill bit his lip _. _ “Would you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?” 

 

Ben watched on, smiling. 

 

“Yeah, sure. I would….really love that.” Stan smiled at Bill, who smiled back. 

 

“Meet me here at like 6:30 and we’ll figure out where to go.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

 

Bill stood, clearing his plate and left the room. Ben squealed. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You and Bill! On a date!” 

 

“It’s not a date. We’re going to dinner.” 

 

“Dinner, the most romantic of meals.” 

 

Stan scoffed. “Is not.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Whatever. I have to get to the bunker.” 

 

Stan put his plate in the sink and went up to his room. Mike popped in behind Stan. 

 

“A DATE!?!” Mike screamed. 

 

“Keep it down. I don’t want the whole block knowing.” 

 

“Aha! So you admit it! It is a date.” 

 

“Maybe. He just said dinner.” 

 

“But you want it to be a date?” 

 

“Yes. I like him, Mike. I really do.” 

 

“Well you know, you could always love potion him.” 

 

“Mike! I would never. That’s a serious ethics question. That’s essentially drugging him.” 

 

“I know, I know. I’m just so excited for you. Have you ever gone on a date?” 

 

“It’s not a date. And yeah. I was a freshman-” 

 

“Staney! A freshie date doesn’t count. That’s like saying you met Michelle Obama because you saw her on the news once.” 

 

“It did count.” 

 

“Have you ever,  _ you know _ , done it?” 

 

“That’s it! I’m leaving this conversation. I have to get to the bunker.” 

 

“Don’t you mean  _ we _ ?” 

 

“Mike, I swear to God.” 

 

Stan and Mike reappeared in the Winchester’s bunker. They were in the main room, which was quite large. It had a huge archway leading into the library and at the center of the room, there was a huge table with a map of the world on it. 

 

The pair headed into the library, which was empty. 

 

“Sam?” Stan called, his voice echoing through the bunker and reverberating off the walls. “Dean? Cas? Jack?”

 

“Sammy told me some people were gonna be stopping by.” A figure stepped out from the darkness. Stan stood in front of Mike, protectively, his hands glowing with magic. “Woah, I’m a friend, calm down.” 

 

The figure put his hands up. “I’m gonna guess you’re Stan. Sammy told me that you were a witch. And is that guy back there Mike?” 

 

Mike nodded, still behind Stan. 

 

“And who the fuck are you?” Stan asked, suspicious. 

 

“Gabe’s the name and fucking Sam is my game.” 

 

“Gabe!” Stan heard Sam scream as he ran into the library. He saw Stan standing there, arm raised at Gabe with magic dripping from his fingertips. “Stan! Magic away. He’s fine.” 

 

Stan lowered his arm and gave Sam a hug. “I’ve missed you.” Stan whispered. 

 

“I missed you, too.” 

 

“Where are the others?” Mike asked. 

 

“On a hunt.” Gabe said. “It’s just me and Sammy.” 

 

“So why are you two here?” Sam asked. 

 

“Purple eyed witches. We were hoping to do some research if that’s okay.” 

 

“Of course. Help yourselves to whatever you need, just not the grenade launcher. I don’t even want to think of what Richie would do with that.”  

 

Stan and Mike got to work, flipping through thousands of books looking for any mention of purple-eyed witches or the Book of Life, but there were none. 

 

About ten hours later, Stan checked his watch. 

 

“Oh shit!” He exclaimed. “I’m gonna be late!” 

 

“Late for what?” Sam asked. 

 

“Nothing-” 

 

“His date with Bill.” 

 

Stan turned around and tried to hit Mike on the head but his hand just went right through him. 

 

“Bill? Oh, I knew it was gonna be Bill.” 

 

“Who’s Bill?” Gabe asked. 

 

“Stan’s crush.” Mike let the words tumble out of his mouth as Stan turned and glared. 

 

“Oh, a date? That’ll be fun. You guys going to dinner?” 

 

“It’s not a date. We’re just a couple of pals going to dinner.” 

 

“That’s what they all say.” Gabe raised his eyebrows at Sam. 

 

“I have to get going, it was really great seeing you, Sam. And nice meeting you, Gabe. Thanks for letting us do some research, we’ll be in touch.” 

 

“If he hurts you, Stan, I’ll fuck his shit up.” Sam called. 

 

“Me too.” Gabe nodded. 

 

“Me three.” Mike said, sarcastically, prompting Stan to roll his eyes.

 

And with that Stan and Mike popped out of the bunker and into Stan’s room again. They spent a solid 30 minutes picking Stan’s outfit. 

 

“You should wear makeup.” Mike suggested. 

 

“Where would I even get it?” 

 

“Richie’s room, Bev’s room.” 

 

“No, Mike. It’s not even a date.” 

 

“Says the guy where his best pair of dress pants and his best shirt for a ‘friend dinner’.” 

 

“Shut up. I just want to look nice, is that really a crime?” 

 

“God, I’m so excited for you.” 

 

“You aren’t allowed to follow us, stay here.” 

 

“I would never. That’s the definition of third wheeling.” 

 

“Okay, I think I’m ready.” 

 

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” Mike said clapping Stan on the shoulder and sending him on his way. Stan went downstairs, breathing shakily. He saw Bill talking to Bev. He went with a black tie look, which sent Stan’s heart flying. He saw Bev slap Bill’s arm and point to where Stan was standing. Bill turned and he had this look on his face that he couldn’t quite place as any single emotion. 

 

“Woah, S-Stan you look amazing.” 

 

“Right back at you, Denbrough.” Stan was trying to play it cool, but he was failing, miserably.

 

“Are you all ready to go?” 

 

“Ready when you are.” Stan came down the stairs and stood by the door. 

 

“Uh, my two boys going on a date.” Bev exclaimed, ever the mom friend. 

 

Bill and Stan looked at each other.  _ OH SHIT THIS IS A DATE _ . Stan looked to Bill for confirmation and he only gave a slight shrug in response. It was the hardest gesture to read. 

 

They bid Bev farewell and stepped outside to be met with the cool autumn breeze. It seemed to push the two of them down the steps and towards the car. Once they got inside and Bill started it, Stan asked  _ the  _ question. 

 

“Is this a date? Not saying I would get up and leave if it was but like…” 

 

“Do you want it to be a date?” Bill looked just as terrified as Stan felt, which was almost comforting in a way. That they were both nervous to be alone with each other.  

 

“I mean, yeah. Do you?” 

 

“O-Of c-c-cour-r-rse.” Bill had slipped back into his old stutter. Stan saw Bill cringe as the stuttered words came out of his mouth. Stan put a remedying hand on Bill’s shoulder and gave him a kind smile. 

 

“So where we headed?” 

 

“I was thinking we could go to the quarry. If that’s okay with you.” 

 

“Whatever you want, Bill.” 

 

A few minutes later, as Derry was a small town and the quarry wasn’t that far away, they arrived. To get there they had to travel, on foot, down a small dirt path. Their surroundings gave Stan flashbacks of the good old days before monsters and angels and witches. He remembered walking down this road thousands of times listening to Richie’s daily rambles about nothing that would ever matter. They came up upon the cliff and Stan breathed in deep, taking in all the memories this place had. He looked down at the water below and he was a kid again, standing in his underwear looking down on the cliffside below. 

 

“Hey, Stan!” Bill called from across the clearing. “Do you remember this?” 

 

Bill was standing at the trunk of a very large tree. He was running his hand over some of the engravings the losers club had left in it over the years. Richie, naturally, had drawn a bunch of dicks and jokes about Eddie’s mom. There was one with Ben and Bev’s name encapsulated by a heart. 

 

“Damn, this tree has been with us forever.” 

 

They stood in silence, looking at their tree full of echos of their past and the people they used to be. Innocent, naive, full of hope. They were not those same people. 

 

“Remember jumping off the cliff?” Stan asked, turning both he and Bill’s attention back to the water and cliffside next to them. 

 

“God, I remember all of us being too scared to jump.” 

 

“Bev went first.” 

 

“Of course Bev went first.” 

 

“I still think it was a shitty idea.” 

 

“Wanna do it again?” Bill asked, an eyebrow raised at Stan and a grin growing on his face. 

 

“What are you crazy? I mean, I’m not even wearing the right clothes and we don’t know how cold it is and if one of us gets hurt how would we call for-” 

 

Stan was silenced by Bill pressing his lips into Stan’s. He melted into Bill’s arms and then almost fell to the ground as Bill disconnected their lips and ran off the cliff.

 

“WHOOOOO!” Bill hollered until Stan heard the splashing of water below. 

 

“Bill!” Stan ran over to the side of the cliff expecting to see Bill floating dead but instead he was swimming down below. 

 

“Come on, Stan!” 

 

Stan breathed in, collecting all his courage. He kicked off his shoes and took off his socks, his feet meeting the cold, hard ground beneath him. He took a running starting before leaping off the edge. He felt the wind rush by him as he fell downward, blending the person he was, the person he is, and the person who he will become until it was just him, in this moment of perpetual flight. 

 

As he hit the water, he felt the cold seep through his clothes and into his skin. His hair felt weightless and he floated up from the lake floor. Bill was swimming up to him, a huge smile plastered on his face. 

 

“See? Was that so bad?” 

 

Suddenly, a loud shot sounded through the woods. It rang in Stan’s ears like a sharp stab. He looked over to Bill, smiling goofily, until he saw Bill’s eyes stare back at him, worry and pain painted across his face. 

 

“Bill?” Stan looked down and saw Bill clutching his chest as red shown through his fingers. 

 

“Sta-?” The color drained from Bill’s face. Stan swept him up in his arms and swam as fast as he could to the shore. 

 

“Bill, come on. Stay with me. Stay with me! Please!” Stan kneeled by Bill and tried to stop the bleeding. Bill coughed and blood shot into the air. “No, no, no! I can’t lose you! Bill!” 

 

“It’s alright. I’m going to be with Georgie....” Bill smiled weakly and tears streamed down Stan’s face uncontrollably. 

 

Stan racked his brain, looking for any spells or charms that could save Bill, who was dying right in front of him. He felt a fire ignite in his heart, he felt weightless, like he was back in the water. He was levitating. Stan was levitating! Words left his mouth but he didn’t remember saying them and they came out in a voice he didn’t recognize. He veins glowed purple. 

 

_             conversus est retrorsum conversus est retrorsum conversus est retrorsum  _

 

\------- 

 

Stan bolted upright in his bed, beads of sweat dripping down his face.  _ Was that real? Holy shit.  _ He got out of his bed and walked down to the kitchen shakily. He saw Bill sitting at the breakfast bar and Stan’s heart leaped.  _ He is alive, it was just a dream after all.  _

 

“Hey, Bill.” Stan said, still relieved and sat down next to him as Ben placed plates of waffles and bacon in front of them.  _ Just like in the dream.  _

 

“Hey, Stan. Got any plans today?” 

 

“I’m headed over to the bunker to do some research on purple eyed witches.” 

 

“Would you wanna go out to dinner tonight?”  _ Just like in the dream.  _

 

“I would, uh, really love that, Bill.” 

 

“Meet me here, at 6:30 and we’ll figure out where to go.” Bill stood and cleared his plate.  _ JUST LIKE IN THE DREAM!  _

 

Stan stood, feeling as if he’d been here before, and cleared his plate, not even bothering to talk to Ben. 

 

“A DATE?!?” Mike popped in behind Stan. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

 

“Have you ever been on a date before?” 

 

“In freshman year.” 

 

“Freshie dates don’t count. Oh my god, have you ever even-” 

 

“Done it?” Stan turned to Mike, already knowing what he was gonna say. “Yes, I have.” 

 

Stan snapped his fingers and they reappeared in the bunker. Stan walked through the archway that leads to the library, not even bothering to call out to anyone, knowing they were on a hunt. 

 

“Sammy told me some people were gonna be dropping by. You must be-” Gabe said, coming out of the shadows and causing Mike to jump.

 

“Stan. That’s Mike. You’re Gabe.”

 

“Damn, you’re good.” 

 

Sam came into the library and Stan grabbed him by the hand and lead him into the hallway. 

 

“Stan?” 

 

“I think I timed traveled.”

 

“What?”

 

“I had a dream, but it might have not been a dream, that Bill and I were, uh,  _ hanging out _ , and then he got shot and died. Then I woke up again and the same thing happened. He asked me to hang out with him, same time, same place it was all the same.” 

 

Sam nodded, processing. “Happened to me too, once. Did  _ you _ time travel or are you in a Groundhog Day loop?” 

 

“This is my second time around so I don’t know. But before I woke up, I remember being on the beach at the quarry and I was…floating. I felt something take over me and then I woke up.” 

 

“Floating?” 

 

Stan nodded. 

 

“So, not a Groundhog Day loop. Don’t go out. Stay inside and maybe whoever shot him, won’t shoot him?”

 

“Okay.” 

 

“It’ll be okay, Stan. He’ll be okay.” 

 

“I can’t watch him die again. It was so hard, he was fading so fast and I couldn’t… I couldn’t do anything. I was powerless….” Stan broke down crying and fell down into Sam’s arms, picturing Bill’s lifeless body on the shore. 

 

“Cheating on me back here, Sammy?” Gabe joked and his facial expression drastically changed as he saw the situation. He gave Sam a weird look and Sam only shrugged as he held a sobbing Stan in his arms. 

 

“I’m okay.” Stan sniffled and wiped tears from his eyes. He and Sam returned to the library. He saw Mike furrow his eyebrows and give Stan a concerned look, which he returned with a simple thumbs up. 

 

“Okay so, you guys are here for research?” Gabe said and Mike nodded. “Well, you’re in luck, cause we have one of the best libraries in the nation. Nay, the world.” 

 

“Ignore him.” Sam replied and Gabe looked offended. “You guys can get to researching and let me know if you need anything.” 

 

Sam walked out, but Gabe stayed. “Wait, you two are young, right?” 

 

“Perpetually stuck at 17.” Mike shrugged. 

 

“Immortal.” Stan said. 

 

“What’s a twink?” 

 

Stan snorted. “It’s like a...soft boy.” 

 

“Like his skin is soft?” 

 

“Yes, but also like their personality.” Mike explained. 

 

“They’re normally tall and thin and they look like they haven’t slept in years.” Stan continued. 

 

Gabe nodded. “Like Jack.” 

 

Mike’s eyes widen and he stifled laughter. 

 

Suddenly, Jack popped into the room and his face lit up. “Stan! Mike!” He ran over to them and enveloped them in a huge bear hug. 

 

“Jack!” Mike said. 

 

“Alright kid, come ‘ere. I need to check something.” Gabe waved Jack over to where he was standing. Gabe touched his hand to Jack’s face, which made him jump back. 

 

“Soft. Just as I thought. Twink.” 

 

“Why would I be a frosting-filled pastry?” Jack asked, confused by all things modern. 

 

“Not Twinkie. Twink. Soft boy.” Gabe explained as Mike and Stan watched on, completely horrified but also incredibly entertained by this ordeal.  

 

“Oh. So is Cas a twink?” 

 

“No.” Mike spoke up. “Twunk.”

 

“Twunk?” Gabe and Jack said at the same time. 

 

“Hunk and Twink.” Stan explained. 

 

“Ah, yes.” Gabe nodded. “Twunk.” 

 

“And Sam’s a hunk!” Jack said happily, unaware that Sam had just walked into the room. 

 

“Jack?” Sam asked and Jack without turning around zapped out of the room sending Stan, Mike, and Gabe into hysterics. 

 

“What the fuck did you do, Gabe?” 

 

“We told Gabe what a twink was.” Mike said in between laughs. 

 

“Oh, Lord. Thanks.” Sam said and ushered Gabe away from the pair so they could continue their research. 

 

They spent a few hours flipping through books, looking for any mention of purple-eyed witches and they were met with nothing. They bid Sam and Gabe farewell and went back to their house. 

 

Stan didn’t even bother to change into nice clothing, knowing that he and Bill wouldn’t be leaving the house. He came downstairs and saw Bill dressed in the same outfit he was wearing when he died. He was talking to Bev, again. 

 

“Stan, where do you wanna-” 

 

“Let’s stay inside. We could go up to my room?” 

 

Bev looked at Stan and then back and Bill, her smile growing wider. 

 

“Sure.” The two boys ran upstairs and into Stan’s room, of which Mike had vacated, most likely to hang out with Ben. 

 

“Sorry, you got all dressed up for nothing.” Stan said. 

 

“It’s alright. As long as I’m hanging out with you, I’m happy.” Stan blushed and Bill smiled. “God, you’re such a twink.” 

 

Stan burst out laughing. “You won’t believe what me and Mike did at the bunker. We told Jack what a twink was. And then he called Sam a hunk.” 

 

Bill smiled and then burst out laughing. “Jack called Sam a hunk?! Oh my God.” 

 

“Did you know Sam has a boyfriend?” Stan asked. 

 

“What? No.” Bill looked flabbergasted. 

 

“Gabe. I met him today. He called Jack a twink.” 

 

“I love him already.” 

 

There was a red glow that shone into Stan’s room, but he merely deemed it a reflection from one of his crystals. He saw the red light move from his wall to Bill’s chest. A sudden realization set in. 

 

“BILL GET DOWN!!” Stan screamed before his voice was overpowered by gunfire. He tried to tackle Bill to the floor but it was too late. Stan heard Bill grunt and fall to the ground, blood staining his white shirt red. 

 

“No, no, no. Not again! Please!” Stan put his hands on Bill’s chest in an effort to stop the bleeding. “Please, I can’t lose you!” 

 

He heard his door swing open and the rest of the losers rushed into his room. 

 

“HOOOOLLLLLYYY SHIIITT!!!!” Richie let out a howl (literally) and ran over to Stan. He pulled him back, claws digging into Stan’s skin. Eddie ran over, a single finger lit ablaze. 

 

“No! Wait! Please! I can save him! Stop!” Stan screamed as Richie and Ben held him back. Tears of anger and sadness fell down his face as he saw Eddie try to cauterize the wound. He watched as the world moved in slow motion. Ben and Richie each had one of his arms, keeping him from running to Bill. Mike knelt by Stan, saying something that Stan couldn’t quite hear. Bev was keeping Bill’s head elevated as Eddie was attempting to get the bullet out of his chest. 

 

“I CAN SAVE HIM PLEASE!” Stan wailed.  _ Just let me get to him, please.  _

 

“Stan, it’ll be okay.” Mike said. 

 

“NO MIKE I CAN SAVE HIM! JUST LET ME GO!” He felt hot tears run down his face as his friend's grips on his arm, keeping him from Bill. Richie’s claws drew blood and he felt it gush down his arm, but he didn’t care. 

 

“Stan, you’re in shock, okay? It’ll all be okay, I swear to you.” Mike looked up to Ben and Richie. “Could you guys get him out.” 

 

_ Get him out of here  _

 

“NO! MIKE! NO! PLEASE! NOOOOO!” Stan felt Ben and Richie lift him up to get him out of the room.  _ Bill, I need to get to Bill!  _

 

Suddenly, Stan heard Richie mumble “Holy fuck!”. Both Bev and Eddie stopped what they were doing and stared at Stan. 

 

“Stan?” Stan just then realized that he was levitating in the air.  _ Not again, please.  _

 

_            conversus est retrorsum conversus est retrorsum conversus est retrorsum  _

 

\-------- 

 

Stan bolted out of his bed, breathing heavy. He put his head in his hands and cried.  _ I can’t watch him die again. I can’t do it.  _

 

The images of Bill on the shore flowed through his mind. Blood leaking into his shirt, color fading fast from his face. Stan heard his own cries echo through his brain.  _ Bill! Bill! Bill! Bil!  _

 

It took a lot to get Stan out of bed that day. Each time he would hang a foot over the bed, thinking about facing Bill, Bill’s body would flash through his brain. 

 

_ If you get up I’ll die, If you get up I’ll die!  _

 

_ No, I can’t watch it again  _

 

_ Watch it? Imagine having to live it. Over and over! Just because you can’t save me!  _

 

_ Shut up. Please. I’m sorry.  _

 

_ You’re sorry? You’re sorry? That’s rich, Stan. JUST LET ME DIE!  _

 

_ No! I...I can’t. Bill, I can’t lose you.  _

 

_ I JUST WANT SEE GEORGIE!  _

 

_ SHUT UP PLEASE!  _

 

Stan wanted to scream. His thoughts wouldn’t stop conjuring up Bill’s ideas. Bill couldn’t think that. Could he? Did he really want to die, one day? And see Georgie? Stan dug his nails into his palms, hoping to silence the voices. The voices that whispered evil thoughts in his brain each night, forcing him to resist the corruption. 

 

He got out of bed and, without even changing out of his pajamas, he zapped to the bunker. Instead of waiting in the library, Stan roamed the halls, looking for Sam’s room. He stumbled across the kitchen and saw Sam sitting at the table, eating some cookie cereal. 

 

“Sam, I need your help.” Sam jumped back, almost knocking his cereal bowl off the counter. 

 

“Jesus! What the hell are you doing here?” 

 

“Bill is going to die today. And I need you to help me stop it.” 

 

“How do you know?” 

 

“I've time traveled back to this morning two times. The first time he died at the quarry and the second he died in my room.” 

 

“God, Stan…..Are you okay?” 

 

“Fine. The last time though, there was a sniper.” 

 

“A sniper?” 

 

“Yup. Do you know anyone-“ 

 

“Too many people.” Sam stood up, placing his bowl in the sink. “I’m gonna make a call.” Sam walked out of the room and he could hear Sam’s side of whoever he was calling. 

 

“Ketch? Do you know anything about snipers? Specifically British Men Of Letters ones?” 

 

“Well, how top secret was it?” 

 

“The only person who knows is- Mick?” 

 

“Fuck. Okay, thanks.” 

 

Sam reentered the room. “Could you raise the dead?” 

 

Twenty minutes and a call to Rowena later, Sam and Stan had set up a circle of crystals and mirrors with the Book of the Damned placed in the center. 

 

“And you’re absolutely sure you’re up to this?” Sam asked. 

 

“Of course.” Stan offered a weak, tortured smile before walking to the center of the ring. 

 

_                               e sepulchro surgere e sepulchro surgere e sepulchro surgere  _

 

The faint outline of a man in a suit appeared in front of the two of them. 

 

“Samuel?” The man spoke in a British accent and had an easy smile. 

 

“Mick. We need your help.” Stan decided to stay silent during this exchange as he had no clue who Mick Davies was. 

 

“My pleasure. What do you need?” 

 

“Information. On Men of Letters snipers.” 

 

“Specially trained, always get their mark, not people I would want to cross. Why do you ask?” 

 

“They’re killing my best friend.” Stan spoke up, drawing Mick’s attention from Sam to him. 

 

“Oh hello? And who are you?” 

 

“Stanley. Your snipers are going to kill my friend.” 

 

“They’re not  _ my  _ snipers, per say, as I am both dead and not in charge of the British division.” 

 

“How do I stop them?” 

 

“My dear lad, there is no stopping them. They are the most vicious resource the Men of Letters have. Aside from Mr. Ketch, of course.” 

 

“Do you know anything that could help? Anything at all?” Sam asked. 

 

“An ambush would be your best bet. Once they get set on their target, they stop paying attention to everything.” 

 

“Could you use a tracking spell, Stan?” Sam turned to him. 

 

“Probably.” 

 

“Okay, you take care of Bill and I’ll go after-” 

 

“No. I can do this by myself.” 

 

“Are you sur-” 

 

“I’m not a kid anymore!” 

 

Mick gasped and Sam made a noise like an angered moose. 

 

“You don’t have to protect me! I can do it myself! For the love of God, Sam, I’m an adult!” 

 

Sam took a step back and Stan bit his lip, knowing he crossed a line. “Okay. I’ll back off. But don’t take that tone with me, young man.” 

 

Sam chuckled at his own joke, clearing the air slightly. 

 

“Well, that was uncomfortable.” Mick said. “Do you mind sending me back now? I was in the middle of a croquet match with Princess Diana.” 

 

_ post mortem ad terram mittere post mortem ad terram mittere post mortem ad terram mittere _

 

And with that, Mick’s outline disappeared, leaving the two of them alone. Stan knew he should apologize, he had no right to snap at Sam like that but he could save Bill himself. This time would be different. He knew they were coming and he would protect Bill. He couldn’t watch him die again. 

 

“I’m sorry, Sam. I shouldn’t’ve snapped at you.” 

 

“It’s alright.” Sam pulled Stan in close and ruffled his hair. 

 

“But never call me young man, again.” 

 

“Whatever you want, young man.” 

 

“Keep that up and I’ll start calling you dad.” 

 

“I have nothing against that, son.” Sam smiled the way only Sam could. A smile so full of hope and love. 

 

“I should get going. Never know when they’re gonna pop up.” Stan turned to leave. 

 

“Stan, wait! Please, be careful. You heard Mick, these guys are the best of the best. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

 

“I’ll be fine.” 

 

The next thing Stan knew he was back in his room. He wasted no time flipping through the Book of Shadows looking for some form of tracking spell. When he finally found one, Stan set up his mirror and a cauldron. 

 

_           unum ostende mihi volo unum ostende mihi volo unum ostende mihi volo  _

 

His mirror lit up and he saw a group of about six guys setting up a whole bunch of equipment on top of a roof. Stan knew that roof. It was about three houses away from his window, they would have perfect visibility. He got up and put his mirror and cauldron away when there was a knock at his door. 

 

He opened it and Ben was on the other side. He had a look across his face that Stan knew immediately. He had had a vision. 

 

“Stan, I know what you’re about to do and you can’t do it.” 

 

“I have to, Ben.” 

 

“Why? Who even are they?” 

 

“Men of Letters snipers. And they’re going to kill Bill.” Stan turned away from him and started gathering some things he would need. He grabbed a knife off his dresser and tucked it into his boot. 

 

“How do you know?” 

 

“Because. They’ve already done it twice before.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Time travel, Benjamin.”  And with that Stan jumped out of his window and across to the roof next to him. He crouched behind the chimney of the house so the snipers wouldn’t see him. He put a tiny cloaking spell over himself so they couldn’t see him as he sneaked over to where they were. 

 

He gauged each of them based on how easily he’d be able to take them down. There was a guy on the left who was at least two feet taller than him. The rest of the guys were around his height.  _ Stealth kill the big guy then take down the rest. You’ll be back before dinner.  _

 

He snuck around the building and leaped across to the roof where the guys were. Silently, he moved through them, until he reached the big guy in the back. He came up behind him and snapped the guy's neck. The man fell to the ground, causing the rest of them to look in his direction. 

 

_ Fuck it.  _

 

He felt magic course through his fingertips as a he shot a ball of fire at two if the guys, sending them falling off the roof. He took the knife out of his boot, twirling it in his fingers, and then slashing the guy closest to him’s elbow and kicking him over the side of the roof. One guy came at him and grabbed him by the arm, as another rushed to punch him in the stomach. 

 

_ These are the last two, Uris. You got this.  _

 

When the second guy came at him, he kicked his feet up, pushing off of this guy’s stomach and flipping over the man who held his arm. He sent another blast of fire their way, which sent them over the roof and he heard a thud as they hit the floor. 

 

He looked himself up and down, checking for any stab wounds or gunshots and when he found none, he headed back to his room, where Ben still was. 

“Who the fuck were those guys, Stan?” 

 

“They were Men of Letters snipers like I said. They were going to shoot Bill because he allied with the Winchesters. I just took them out before they got the chance. Now, do you know where Bill is? There’s something I want to ask him.” Stan tried to walk to the door but Ben grabbed his arm. 

 

“You just killed six guys!” 

 

“Who were about to kill Bill! Ben, please. I swear it’s fine.” 

 

Ben crossed his arms, but he nodded. “Next time, though, maybe don’t leave the rest of us out of the loop. You can’t save everyone, not by yourself.” 

 

Stan swallowed and walked out of the room silently. On his way out, he ran smack into Bill. 

 

“Oh, Stan. I wanted to ask you something. Would you wanna go to the quarry with me tonight?” 

 

Stan smiled.  _ You’re finally gonna get to go on the date.  _ “I would….really love that.” 

 

“Alright. Meet me downstairs at like 6:30.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

 

Stan watched Bill leave and he ran back into his room and had to hold in screams of joy. 

 

“A DATE?!” Mike yelled. 

 

“Maybe.” 

 

“Do you want it to be a date?” 

 

“So much. God, Mike. I love him so much.” 

 

“What are you gonna wear? You should wear makeup.” 

 

“Maybe I will.” 

 

Mike gasped. “Are you gonna ask Bev or Richie?” 

 

“Bev, obviously. If I asked Richie I might end up looking like a clown.” 

 

“I’m so excited for you. You two are gonna have so much fun!” 

 

“Should I go casual or more formal?” 

 

“You’re going to the quarry, right? I would go with your really nice white shirt and those red pants.” Mike pointed into Stan’s closet at a pair of pants, hanging on a metal hanger. They were a deep shade of red and would go well with the shirt Mike had suggested. 

 

Mike had called Bev in and they were helping him get ready. Bev had done Stan’s makeup, glittering red eyeshadow with a sharp winged eyeliner. They were working on styling his hair when there was a knock at the door. 

 

“What if that’s him?” Stan hissed. “Am I ready?” 

 

“You look great, Stan.” Bev said and Mike gave a thumbs-up. 

 

Stan breathed in deep and walked to the door. He was greeted by Bill, who was wearing a white shirt and black pants with a floral tie. Stan thought his heart might explode. 

 

“H-Holy shit. Stan, you look...fucking gorgeous.” 

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Denbrough.” Stan flirted. 

 

“Are you ready to go?” 

 

“Ready when you are.” 

 

They headed out to the car. 

 

“I’m guessing Bev did your makeup?” Bill asked, ending the silence that had plagued the beginning of their car ride. 

 

“Of course. You think I could do this?” 

 

“You are pretty talented, Stan. Maybe make-up is your secret calling.” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll quit the life and pursue my one true passion. Make-up.” Stan quipped. 

 

Bill laughed. 

 

The drive was spent joking and laughing like they had years before. When they got there, Stan took Bill’s hand in his and ran through the forest, looking for the clearing where the two of them had spent so many afternoons. 

 

When they finally reached _ their  _ spot, Stan stopped. The two of them stood there, hand in hand, looking at the beautiful evening sky. 

 

“Stan, I-” Bill started before Stan cut him off by meeting their two lips together. He felt Bill’s fingers run through his hair before touching his face. Stan’s fingers ran up hastily to Bill’s neck, struggling to untie his tie.  

 

“Oh, we’re doing  _ this _ .” Bill whispered into Stan, a smile growing on his face as Stan’s fingers finally freed his neck from his tie. 

 

“Nope.” Stan grabbed Bill’s hand and turned again, facing the water below them.

 

“Stan?” 

 

“Are you ready?” 

 

“For what?” Bill asked, but Stan barely heard his question as he had let go of Bill’s hand and ran off the edge of the cliff. 

 

For a second, he felt suspended in mid-air. He started to worry, that he would go back to the start of the day again and have to watch Bill die, but suddenly he felt the fall. The pull of gravity made his stomach feel weird. He let a scream echo throughout the quarry as he splashed into the water. He felt water soak into his clothes as he heard Bill cry out his name. He floated up to the surface. 

 

“Holy fuck! Stan are you okay?” 

 

“I’ll be better when you get down here!” 

 

Stan saw Bill disappear from the cliffside. Moments later, he saw Bill run out and leap off the cliff. He flailed in the air as he fell, almost on top of Stan. Bill popped up out of the water next to Stan and kissed him on the lips before pulling away. 

 

“I haven’t done that in a long time.” 

 

“What kissed someone? Cause that’s kinda sad.” Stan smiled. 

 

“Felt innocent again.” 

 

Stan’s heart shattered. It was like a punch in the gut.  _ Innocent _ .  _ A time without monsters and magic. A happier time. A time when Mike could joke around like he used to. A time when The Denbroughs were four, instead of three. A time before.  _

 

Bill must have seen the smile dip from his face. “What?” 

 

“Nothing.” Stan shook his head. “Just remembering the good old days.” 

 

\-----------  

 

Later that night, Stan couldn’t sleep. He turned over and looked at Bill, who lay beside him. His thoughts raced, each screaming something different yet equally terrifying. 

 

_ WHAT IF HE DOESN’T LIKE YOU  _

 

_ WHAT IF HE DUMPS YOU  _

 

_ WHAT IF HE DIES  _

 

_ HE WANTS TO DIE  _

 

_ HE WANTS TO BE WITH GEORGIE  _

 

_ HE’LL LEAVE YOU ONE DAY  _

 

_ YOU’LL BE ALONE  _

 

_ ALONE  _

 

_ COWARD  _

 

_ WITCH  _

 

_ BROKEN  _

 

“Stop, please.” Stan whispered under his breath, silent tears rolling down his face. He saw Bill stir slightly and he held his breath.  _ Don’t wake up. You can’t see me like this.  _

 

_ IMMORTAL IMMORTAL  _

 

_ IF HE’S IMMORTAL, HE CAN’T DIE  _

 

_ IF HE’S IMMORTAL, HE’LL BE WITH YOU FOREVER  _

 

_ YOU’LL NEVER BE ALONE _

 

Stan got up from his bed, careful not to wake Bill and walked over to the Book of Life. He flipped to the page until he saw it, printed in large cursive. 

 

**_IMMORTALITY_ **

 

He swallowed, thinking about what he was about to do. Bill didn’t want this, but Stan did. He was selfish, that’s what he was. But the thought of being without Bill, it was enough to make him sick to his stomach. 

 

He read through the page and walked over to Bill. 

 

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t lose you, Bill.” 

 

_ det illi vitam aeternam  _ _ det illi vitam aeternam det illi vitam aeternam det illi vitam aeternam  _


	4. Regarding Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie loses his memory due to a spell. 
> 
> (Regarding Dean AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reddie stans this ones for u 
> 
> [DISCLAIMER: the story is leaving the current show canon behind meaning: jacks good and has a soul and dean likes him] 
> 
> spn fans will know whats about to go down 
> 
> theres so much old town road in this im sorry (is it a dead meme yet?) 
> 
> also sorry it took me so long to post im on vacation rn and yeah

“Any luck on our dead banker yet, Eds?” Richie asked, walking into the living room with a bowl full of popcorn that he was stuffing into his face. 

 

Eddie, who was curled up on the couch, googling some lore for the case, swiped some popcorn from his bowl.  

 

“Not yet. I’m just stumped on what it could be. We should go over later and interview the family.” 

 

“Uh, but I don’t wanna do that.” Richie whined, shoving more popcorn into his mouth. 

 

“For me?” Eddie asked, turning his head to Richie and batting his eyelashes. 

 

“Only cause you’re so damn cute, spaghettio.” Eddie blushed and Richie glanced away, shoving even more popcorn into his mouth. 

 

“If you don’t stop, you’re gonna choke.” Eddie looked at him concernedly. 

 

“Maybe I want it that way.” Richie said, spewing half chewed popcorn everywhere. 

 

“Gross. Don’t get your popcorn on me.” 

 

“I’ll put my popcorn wherever I want, thank you very much.” 

 

“I’m going to go get changed, and you should do the same so we can head over there.” 

 

“Aw, little Eddie Spaghetti in his fancy lil suit.” 

 

“Don’t patronize me, Tozier.” 

 

“What are you gonna do? Use your lil fire finger?” Richie joked, which made Eddie laugh. 

 

“Fire finger!?” He said through laughs. 

 

“I struggled to come up with something, okay?!” 

 

“Go get changed.” Eddie laughed. 

 

“Whatever you say, spaghetti boy.”

 

Richie remained on the couch while Eddie went upstairs and into his room. As he walked in, he heard the door close behind him and a gust of wind entered his room. 

 

“Mike?” He turned, addressing the space in his room. 

 

“‘Sup.” Mike said, appearing on his bed, holding a book. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be doing what Stan’s doing?” 

 

“Not when it’s Bill.” 

 

“I did not need to know that.” 

 

“Well, now you do. I’m gonna chill in here while they  _ occupy  _ Stan’s room. Hope you don’t mind.” 

 

“Not at all. In fact, me and Rich are gonna head out soon to interview the banker’s family for the case we’re working.” 

 

“Oh? Pray tell?” Mike put down his book and looked at Eddie with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Is your only job from the other side to be up to date on gossip and shit?” 

 

“Yes. I run a gossip blog on Tumblr for you guys. I have amassed over a thousand followers.” Mike deadpanned. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“No, I’m just curious. What’s the 411 on the banker?” 

 

“Gregory Willis, choked to death on money. I saw the body at the morgue the other day, it was weird.” 

 

“What are you thinking? Hex bag?” 

 

“Something like that. Wanna come with us?” 

 

“Eh, why not. It’s not like I have anything to do.” 

 

“Alright, I’m gonna go grab Rich, meet us downstairs.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll be right down.” 

 

Mike left Eddie’s room and went into Bill’s empty one. He stole a sheet of paper off Bill’s desk and wrote a message on it.

 

_     Gone hunting - be back soon  _

 

He slipped it under Stan’s door and went downstairs to meet up with Eddie and Richie. He saw them sitting on the couch. 

 

“Come on, Rich. We have to go.” Eddie said, tugging on the sleeve of Richie’s suit. 

 

Richie groaned. 

 

“You said you would do it for me.” 

 

“Okay, fine.” Richie got up reluctantly and Mike came downstairs. 

 

“You guys ready?” Mike asked. 

 

“Yup. So the family is like  _ super _ rich. They live in Castle Rock so get ready for a drive.” 

 

“It’s twenty minutes, Eds.”    
  


“Don’t call me that.”

 

They all got into the car and drove the twenty minutes into Castle Rock. Richie had control over the radio and only played Old Town Road the entire car ride (the one with Billy Ray Cyrus, obviously). By the end of the trip, Eddie was fuming. 

 

“I’m gonna take-” Richie started to sing for what felt like the forty-fifth time. 

 

“I’m gonna light your ass on fire if you make me listen to this song one more time.” 

 

“Aw man.” Mike sighed. “I was just starting to get into it.” 

 

“You were a farmer, Mikey. This song  _ is _ you.” Richie turned around. 

 

“I did not have any horses, nor did I take them down to the old town road.” 

 

“I’m changing the station.” Eddie reached his hand over to change the station before Richie grabbed it. 

 

“Bill’s shitty car only has one station. Pop country.” 

 

“Does it have Bluetooth or something?” 

 

“Nope. This car is older than Bluetooth.” 

 

“And all of us.” Mike muttered. 

 

“Thank Christ we’re almost there then. Just five minutes.” 

 

“That’s enough time for one more Old Town Road.” 

 

Eddie groaned and laid his head down onto the steering wheel, setting off the horn. 

 

“I’m gonna take my horse to the old town road!” Richie sang along with Billy Ray as Eddie pulled up in front of the family’s house. “I’m gonna ride ‘till I can’t no more!” 

 

“I hate you.” Eddie mumbled and Richie laughed as they both got out of the car. Mike went invisible and they all went up to the door. 

 

“Would you like to do the honors, Eds?” Richie gestured to the doorbell, which Eddie pressed. 

 

An older woman answered the door. Her eyes were red and her auburn hair was messy. She was small and frail and wore a green cardigan with jeans. 

 

“Mrs. Willis?” Eddie asked.  

 

The woman, Mrs. Willis, nodded. 

 

“Ma'am, I’m Agent Freeman and this is my partner Agent Wheeler. Could we ask you a few questions about your husband?” 

 

“I’ve already talked to the police.” She said, looking between Eddie and Richie. 

 

“If you don’t mind, we’d like to ask a few questions ourselves.” Richie continued. “We promise, it won’t take too long.” 

 

“Mom! Who’s at the door?” A voice from inside the house called as a teenager, dressed in all black came into the doorway. 

 

“FBI, looking to ask a few questions.” 

 

The older woman led them inside and sat them down at a couch in her living room. Her daughter took a chair next to her. 

 

“Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Water?” 

 

“No thank you, ma'am.” 

 

“Did Gregory act strange leading up to his passing? Did he mention anyone who might want to hurt him?” 

 

“God no, everyone loved him. All of his clients sang his praises. He was one of the most loved men in town.” 

 

“Do you have a bathroom I could use?” Eddie asked. 

 

“Of course, right upstairs, first door on the left.” 

 

Eddie nodded and went upstairs, but he didn’t go to the bathroom. Carefully, he snuck his way over to what he assumed to be the master bedroom. He opened the door slowly and walked inside. 

 

It was a nice room, with a large bed and a flatscreen TV in the middle. There were two walk-in closets on either side. Eddie searched the entire room looking for a hex bag. He opened the lowest door on a nightstand to find a small brown cloth, wrapped up tight. 

 

“Score.” He mumbled to himself, before tucking the brown bag into his suit pocket and returning downstairs. Subtly, he gave Richie a thumbs up and he nodded in return. 

 

“Thank you, so much for answering our questions.” Richie said, getting up from his chair and standing next to Eddie. “We’re both very sorry for your loss.” 

 

“Thank you, agents.” 

 

Eddie and Richie walked back outside and into the car. 

 

“What’d you find?” Richie asked. 

 

“Hex bag. I’ll take it home to Stan, see what he thinks.” 

 

“Mike? I’m assuming you searched the place.” 

 

“Obviously.” Mike said, appearing in the back seat. “Daughter’s room is crazy. Black everywhere and a spell book under her bed.” 

 

“Daughter, then?” Eddie turned down the radio, silencing the fiftieth play of Old Town Road. 

 

“Yeah, but what’s the motive?” Richie said, turning back to Mike.

 

“Revenge?” He suggested. 

 

“For what?” 

 

“I don’t know. I’m not a mind reader.” 

 

“Let’s head back home and we can sort it out there.” Eddie drove off, while Richie turned up the radio and once again they were all treated to Old Town Road.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“This has to be one of the worst hex bags I’ve ever seen.” Stan announced, holding the bag in his hand and examining it. “I mean, it’ll get the job done but not well. First off, the brown bag is just a horrible idea because the magic doesn’t flow through as well. And then the ingredients, good God, like lavenda-” 

 

“You sound like Rowena.” Bill laughed. “Just call everyone deary and you’re her.” 

 

“All right,  _ deary _ . But I was in the middle of saying something.” 

 

Stan and Bill were up in Stan’s room. Stan was sitting on the ground, next to his bed, taking notes and examining the hex bag. Bill was hanging upside down off of Stan’s bed, watching him work. 

 

“Sorry, keep going.” 

 

“Lavender seems to be the main ingredient, which is weird because lavender usually has a positive effect, but it’s been counteracted with a shit ton of devil’s brush and teared up money. Whoever did this is normally a more positive focused charmer and wouldn’t be capable of something like this.” 

 

“Maybe she was forced and used what she had.” Bill suggested. 

 

“Yeah, but all the black in her room doesn’t give off positive vibes.” 

 

“Remember when you used to live with your parents and your room was pink because they refused to repaint it when you guys moved in?”

 

“Jesus Christ, don’t remind me. Richie made fun of me forever.” 

 

“Maybe she had an emo phase and now she’s over it but she can’t repaint her room.” 

 

“That… is the biggest stretch I’ve ever heard.” Stan laughed. 

 

“Don’t read too much into all the black in her room. I mean, look at this place.” Bill gestured around to Stan’s room. 

 

It was a decently sized room, except you never would have been able to guess given all of the clutter everywhere. Stan insisted on that fact that it was organized clutter, but it was clutter nonetheless. He had rocks and crystals everywhere, cauldrons on his nightstand along with the book of shadows. Stan’s bookcase was full of spellbooks and normal books (Stan was a huge Stephen King fan). His bed had white sheets and a huge flannel blanket to fight those New England winters. 

 

“I would have thought a rock collector lumberjack with a Stephen King obsession would sleep here. Not the sweetest boy in the world, with a Stephen King obsession.” 

 

“I just like the way he writes, okay?” Stan defended before leaning over and kissing Bill. 

 

“Spider-man kiss!” Bill exclaimed. Stan giggled before he abruptly stopped and his eyes widened. 

 

“Wait, what if the mom forced her? I’m willing to bet my left kidney that the insurance money they got was more than it cost us to buy this place.” 

 

“Not the worst thing we’ve seen mothers do.” Bill said, thinking back to the real-life Satan that was Sonia Kaspbrak.

 

“Alright let’s go tell Eddie.” Stan got up and Bill followed.

 

“Hey, Eddie!” Stan called coming down the stairs. “We’ve got a theory.” 

 

“For?” Eddie looked at them confused. 

 

“The banker, remember?” 

 

“Oh..yeah.” Eddie had a blank look on his face. 

 

“What if the mom forced the daughter to do it, for the insurance money?” 

 

“Maybe.” Eddie turned his head and stared at the wall. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” Bill came over and sat down next to him. 

 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Eddie asked him. 

 

Stan and Bill looked at each other. 

 

“It’s Bill, remember?” 

 

Eddie shook his head. 

 

“Eddie, what do you remember?” Stan said, coming up behind Bill. 

 

Eddie shrugged. 

 

“I’ll go grab everyone.” Stan said before running back upstairs and Bill could hear him explaining the situation to Bev and Ben. 

 

“What do you mean he doesn’t remember?!” Bill could hear Richie’s footsteps rush down into the living room. 

 

“Rich, wait-” Stan ran down after him. 

 

“Spaghetti, do you know who I am?” Richie ran over to the couch and practically vaulted over it to reach Eddie, who was startled by this. 

 

“No…?” Richie’s eyes drooped and his face seemed to become more serious, losing the playful look it always had. He turned and looked at the rest of the losers. 

 

“What do we do?” He looked at them frantically. 

 

“Eddie, do you remember your mom’s name?” Stan asked. 

 

“S-S...Susan? No, Samantha?” 

 

“Sonia.” Richie answered under his breath. 

 

“Did he hit his head or anything?” Bill looked at Richie and Mike. 

 

“Not that I know of.” Mike responded. 

 

“I don’t think a blow to the head could have ruined his memory this bad.” Bev said. 

 

“Could it be a spell or something?” Ben suggested. 

 

“I don’t know. I can go call Rowena and look through some books. I’ve never heard of magic like this though. Do you feel anything, like powerful beings-wise?” Stan ran his hands through his hair, a thing he did rarely, only when he was  _ extremely _ worried.

 

Ben shook his head. 

 

“Rich, you okay?” Bev snapped her fingers in front of Richie’s face, drawing him back to reality. 

 

“Yeah... I was just thinking..” Richie was thinking. Thinking about all the memories lost from Eddie. All the times Richie had snuck through his window at God knows what hour to cheer up Eddie. Every trip to Freezy’s on weekends to get snacks and ice cream. Nights when Richie and Eddie would sneak out and walk down to the quarry and listen to the movements of water while they had deep talks about the future and getting away from Maine. All of it,  _ gone _ , just like that.

 

He felt tears threaten in his eyes.  _ Jesus Christ, Tozier. Pull it together. He’ll be right as rain in an hour or two. Rowena will come and she’ll take care of it. If not Sam and Dean and Cas and Jack could help. If not….. _

 

“I’ll call Rowena, Bill why don’t you call up Sam and Dean? Richie take Eddie up to his room and see if you can jog his memory. Everyone else, research. Old magic and all that stuff will be the way to go.” Stan took control of the situation, the way he always did when he knew he didn’t have control over much else. “Regroup in an hour.” 

 

The club split up. Stan went up into his room and kicked the foot of his bed. He hated not knowing. He didn’t know if Eddie would be Eddie again. He didn’t know who had done this. He didn’t know how to fix this or what to do. He didn’t know. 

 

He scrolled through his contacts before coming up on Rowena’s. The phone rang a few times, each sounding in Stan’s brain louder than the last. 

 

“Hello, deary. How are you?” Rowena said. 

 

“Not well. Eddie’s…. I don’t know, he’s...he doesn’t..” Stan choked out into the speaker, stumbling over each word that came out. 

 

“Calm down. What’s wrong with Eddie?” Her thick Scottish accent comforted Stan in a way he couldn’t explain. It was like hearing your mom. 

 

“He doesn’t remember anything. He doesn’t remember any of us, he doesn’t remember his mom. Hell, I doubt he’d remember his name if we hadn’t said it.” 

 

Silence over the phone. Each second felt like an eternity.  _ Please, tell me what to do _ . 

 

“Rowena?” 

 

“It’s Celtic magic. A more archaic form, however. There was a family who used it but Sam and Dean killed what was left of them. Their spellbook, however, is still around.” 

 

“What’s it called?” 

 

“The Black Grimoire.” 

 

“Mike!” Stan called downstairs. 

 

“Yo?” Mike appeared at his side almost instantly, startling Stan so much he almost fell out of his chair. 

 

“Did you happen to catch the name of the spell book you saw?” 

 

“The Black something.” 

 

“Grimoire?” Rowena asked through the phone. 

 

“Yeah! Why, is it bad?” 

 

“Perhaps. It has worse spells than Eddie’s memory loss.” Rowena responded, vaguely. 

 

“How do we get rid of it?” 

 

“Kill the witch who placed the spell on him.” 

 

If the witch who placed the spell on him was the daughter like Stan and Bill had thought, she would have been innocent, it would have been the mother who forced her to do it. 

 

“Is there any other way? Like a reverse spell or anything?” 

 

“I’m sorry, deary. That’s the only solution.” 

 

Stan cursed under his breath. 

 

“Okay, Rowena. Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome. And Stanley, dear, do be careful.”

 

“Will do. Bye.” 

 

Stan hung up the phone and sighed, hoping everyone else had some better luck. 

 

Bill was in his room, calling up the Winchesters. 

 

“Hey, Bill. What’s up?” Dean’s voice came through the speakers. 

 

“Eddie lost his memory. All of it. We think it’s a spell.” 

 

“Sammy!” Dean called out, except he was still speaking into the phone, so Bill’s eardrums were blasted. Bill could hear Dean and Sam talking and he caught tiny bits of what they were saying. 

 

“Eddie lost his memory….. Spell.” 

 

“Black Grimoire…….killed all of the Loughlins.” 

 

“Bill, do you know think you know who put the spell on him?” Sam asked. 

 

“Uh, the family of our vic. The Willis’s. Their daughter had a spellbook under her bed. Her name is Caterina, I think.” 

 

“Caterina Willis?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yeah, know her?” 

 

“Nope. Have you talked to Rowena yet?” 

 

“Stan’s doing that now.” 

 

“This is more up her alley. See what she thinks. If you need anything, call.” 

 

“Got it, thanks.” 

 

Richie had taken Eddie into his room and sat him down on his bed. 

 

“So, you really don’t remember anything?” Richie asked, defeat sounding through his voice.    
  
“No, I’m sorry.” Eddie sighed.    
  
“Can I tell you a story?” Richie said and Eddie nodded.    
  
“One night you texted me, this was like three am mind you. I, being the amazing bestie I am, came over and climbed up through your window like I always do. You told me that your mom wasn’t gonna let you join track, which was your huge passion in high school, cause of your asthma, which is nonexistent she was just being a bitch. I told you that we could have our own little track meet. So both of us, me in my fleece pajama pants and old band t-shirt and you in your classic Kaspbrak booty shorts, went down to the street. I raced you down the block but we just kept running and we ran all the way to the quarry. I thought you were about to run right off the edge of the cliff. You stopped short, thankfully, and looked back to me. You said ‘I win’ which you obviously did cause I was wheezing and thought I was going to die. We sat with our legs over the edge of the cliff and looked up at the sky, which was a normal thing for us. We talked for hours until you said that the sun was rising and we should get back.” 

 

It was just then that Richie looked up and saw Eddie sitting on the bed next to him, tears slowly and silently streaming down his face. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” Richie scooted slightly closer to him. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Eddie wiped away the tears off his cheeks with the back of his hand. “It just sounded so nice. I really wish I could...remember it.” When he said those last two words, more tears came flooding down his face. 

 

“You will. I promise you from the bottom of my heart that you’ll remember. And we can go back down to the quarry like we used to and sit with our legs over the sides and talk about our futures away from here.” Richie took Eddie’s hand and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. 

 

“I wish I could remember you. Were we good friends?” 

 

“Oh, spaghettio, we were the best of friends. We met in preschool and it was all smooth sailing from there. The only besties who beat us on meeting stories is ol’ Stanney and Mikey.” 

 

“How’d they meet?” 

 

“Stan broke into his sheep pen, in typical Stan fashion. Mike decided then and there that he was a keeper.” 

 

Eddie laughed, relieving some of the tension out of the room. When he stopped, however, a strange silence fell over them, the kind that would fall between two strangers, not two best friends who have known each other since birth. 

 

“I think….. I think I loved you.” Eddie spoke finally, but his words brought even more awkward air into them. 

 

Richie was silent. How was he supposed to respond to that? He loves Eddie, Christ he would do anything for Eddie but this wasn’t Eddie. It didn’t feel like him. And Richie didn’t want to confess to the shell of a person he once knew. But what choice did he have? He didn’t really know if he would ever get to see Eddie again. 

 

“Why the past tense there, Eds?” Richie asked, painting on a goofy smile to hide his panic. 

 

“I don’t know. I feel like….this isn’t my life. Like I’ve stepped in someone else’s shoes. And I think that person loves you.” 

 

“Well, I love that person too. Like a lot.” 

 

Right at that moment, Bill burst into the room. 

 

“Guys! We’ve got a lead!” He seemed to sense the awkward energy that radiated throughout the room. 

 

“Oh, okay.” Richie responded unenthusiastically. “We’ll be right down.” 

 

“Hey, you good?” Bill looked between the two of them. 

 

“Never better.” Richie flashed one of his signature Tozier smiles. 

 

When they all assembled downstairs Stan told them what Rowena had said. 

 

“If you guys are right then we’ll be killing an innocent.” Ben said, crossing his arms. 

 

“We have no other choice. If we want Eddie back….” Stan trailed off. 

 

“I’ll go by the bunker and snag some witch killing bullets.” Mike said. 

 

“Can I go with you?” Bev asked. “I wanna see what Dean and Sam have to say.” 

 

And with that, the two of them popped out of the bunker. 

 

“Who’s gonna do it?” Bill broke the silence with a horribly morbid question.

 

“Jesus, Bill!” Stan exclaimed. “Whoever gets close amp enough. This isn’t an assassination!” 

 

“Sorry. I’m just… we’ve never done something like this before. And I’ve killed a lot of witches, but this feels different.” 

 

Stan bit the inside of his cheek. “Could it have to do with..me?” 

 

“What?! No! It’s just... She’s so young and innocent.” 

 

“She did kill someone.” Ben pointed out. 

 

“Yeah, but she was forced.” 

 

“I’ll do it.” Eddie spoke. 

 

“Eds, no. You don’t even remember how to use a gun.” 

 

“And your powers won’t work.” Stan sighed before slumping down into the couch, right next to Bill. 

 

“My powers?” Eddie looked at Richie, eyes wide. 

 

“Nice one, Stan. He didn’t even remember.” 

 

“I’m not explaining it to him.” Bill put his hands up. Richie turned to Ben. 

 

“Don’t look at me.” 

 

“Eddie you’re a phoenix.” Stan said in a monotone voice. “There, happy?” 

 

“I’m a what?!” 

 

“Phoenix. You can shoot fire out of your hands and turn into a bird.” 

 

Eddie held his hand up, aimed at the kitchen, and shot out a blast of fire, surprising all of the losers. 

 

“Sweet Lucifer!” Bill exclaimed as he looked over to see their toaster catching fire.

 

“Shit!” Eddie shook his hand as if it were on fire. 

 

“ Vocat aquas!” Stan yelled and water shot out at the toaster extinguishing the fire and leaving their kitchen sopping wet. 

 

“Now do you get why I didn’t want to tell him?” Richie glared at Stan. 

 

“Shut up.” Stan ran over to the kitchen to mop up all of the water on the floor. 

 

“We’re back!” Bev and Mike reappeared in the same spot they left. They glanced around and saw Bill and Stan cleaning up water in the kitchen and Eddie looking scared at his own hands while Richie squatted before him, reassuring him that it was okay. 

 

“What the hell happened?” Mike asked Ben, who was reading a book, seemingly unaffected. “We were gone for ten minutes.” 

 

“Eddie found out he was a phoenix and set the toaster on fire. Stan did this really dramatic spell and shot out a shit ton of water all over the kitchen.” Ben responded, without even looking up from his book. 

 

Bev put her head in her hands and sighed loudly. 

 

“Eddie, you okay?” Mike walked over to the couch. 

 

“Yeah, it’s just weird. I’m like the Human Torch or something.” 

 

“Ha! Human Torch! New nickname!” Richie laughed. 

 

“Are you guys all ready to go?” Bev asked. 

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Richie got up, helping Eddie up too. 

 

The group packed up all of the witch killing bullets and went into Bill’s car. When Bill put the key in the ignition, Old Town Road came up on the radio at full volume. 

 

“Richie!” Bill hissed, silencing the radio. “I know this was you!” 

 

“It was, I’m sorry. It was funnier at the time.” 

 

“Gonna take my horse down the old town road.” Mike started, doing his best Billy Ray Cyrus voice. “Gonna riiiidddddddddddee ‘til I can’t no more.”

 

“I’ve got the horses in the back, horse tack is attached.” Richie continued. 

 

“Hat is matte black. Got boots that’s black to match.” Bev sang. 

 

“Ride on a horse you can whip your Porsche.” Stan shrugged at Bill as the losers club broke out into song, except for Eddie, who couldn’t remember the lyrics. 

 

“YEAH I’M GONNA TAKE MY HORSE TO THE OLD TOWN ROAD! I’M GONNA RIIDDDEE TILL I CAN’T NO MORE!” 

 

“God, I love that song.” Mike sighed after the song had finished. 

 

“For Christmas this year I’ll get you a cowboy hat from Gucci.” Stan looked back at Mike. 

 

“I’m glad we can all agree this song was written about Mike, for Mike.” Ben laughed. 

 

“And he’s gonna ride, till he can’t no more.” Richie sang. 

 

“Alright guys, calm down on that, we’re getting close.” Bill slowed the car down into park.

 

They all got out and grabbed some witch killing bullets. 

 

“Eddie and Richie, you guys go up to the door and ask for Caterina. Eddie, just let Richie do the talking. Everyone else, we’ll go around the back. Mike, you go with Richie and Eddie for back up.” Mike nodded and went invisible while everyone else went around back. 

 

“Alright, Eds. This is your first battle.” 

 

“Richie, I’m scared.” Eddie stopped short and looked up to Richie. 

 

“Hey, there’s no reason to be scared, okay?” Richie took Eddie’s shoulders and looked at him, nothing but love in his eyes. “I’ll protect you. I’m a big scary werewolf, with a gun. I promise nothing will get through me.”

 

Eddie nodded and they continued walking but Richie noticed Eddie slip behind him, following him like a shadow. Richie came upon the door and he knocked. Footsteps could be heard and the door opened slightly. 

 

“Who is it?” Mrs. Willis asked, looking at the two of them. 

 

“Agents Wheeler and Freeman. Could we speak to your daughter?”

 

“She’s at a friend’s house.” Mrs. Willis was quite blunt with her answers, Richie now noticed. 

 

“Do you know when she’ll be back?” Richie pushed. 

 

“She’s sleeping over. Now, I’ll be happy to answer any of your questions and if not please leave.”

 

The rest of the losers chose that moment to crash into the kitchen through the screen door leading into the porch. Richie, Eddie, and Ms. Willis could hear heavy footsteps and crashing noises. 

 

“Shit.” Richie mumbled under his breath. 

 

“What in the fuck is that?!” Mrs. Willis ran back into her house, leaving her front door open, allowing Richie and Eddie to slip in. 

 

The two of them emerged on a rather strange scene. Ms. Willis had used magic to suspend all of the losers in the air. 

 

“Rich!” Bill yelled. “She’s the witch! She blamed it on Caterina!” 

 

“No shit!” Richie yelled back, before getting thrown into a wall. 

 

“Infernus adhibeo!” Stan’s hands turned into blue fire, which he shot out at Mrs. Willis. It blasted her back, freeing the losers from her spell. 

 

“Hellfire?” She cocked an eyebrow at Stan as she returned to her feet. “I would have thought the apprentice of Rowena could do better than that.” 

 

“Oh, I can show you a lot better.” Stan growled as purple magic started flowing through his fingers. 

 

“Now, I assume that would be quite the light show.” Mrs. Willis said, flinging Stan outside onto the porch as if he were a rag doll and slamming the door shut, locking him out. “But I’m not in the mood for that.” 

 

Stan banged on the door furiously but to no avail as it stayed shut. 

 

“Damn, she’s gonna be one tough cookie.” Richie said, getting back up to his feet. 

 

“Richie!” Eddie hissed under his breath as Mrs. Willis was distracted fighting off Bev and Bill. “What should I do?” 

 

“Go hide behind a chair. We’ll take care of this faster than you can say Tozier.” Richie winked and Eddie ran off into the living room and crouched behind the couch. 

 

He hated cowering but he couldn’t do much else. He barely had control of his powers and Richie was right, he didn’t know how to shoot a gun. Cowering just seemed like the best option. He peeked his head out over the lip of the couch to try and see what was going on.

 

Bev had Mrs. Willis in a choke hold before she got thrown off and right into the fridge. Bill came at her with an angel’s blade while Richie came at her from the back. She sneered and lunged at Bill, knocking the angel blade right out of his hand. Richie jumped on her, claws out, but he just bounced off, hitting the wall with a whine that resembled a dog’s. His gun flew out of his back pocket and slid right over to where Eddie was. 

 

Stan was still outside, using a variety of different spells to get back in but Mrs. Willis’s magic stayed strong and kept him sidelined. Bev was still collapsed in the ruins of the fridge. Eddie grabbed the gun off the floor and walked over to where Mrs. Willis had Bill pinned down on the floor. He locked the gun, making an audible click sound that alerted Mrs. Willis. She looked up and immediately Eddie fired the gun, killing her. 

 

“Eddie!” Richie ran over to him. “Eds, do you remember anyth-“ 

 

Before Richie could even get the words out of his mouth, Eddie was kissing him. 

 

“Oh, so  _ that’s _ happening.” Mike said, helping Bev up. 

 

“For Lucifer’s sake, will someone let me in!” Stan pounded on the door, that was then opened by Bill. 

 

“So I guess you remember, spaghettio.” Richie laughed as Eddie pulled away. 

 

“We’ll just give you guys a minute or two.” Mike said as everyone else walked outside. 

 

“Did you really mean what you said?” Eddie looked at Richie and he could tell that it was the real Eddie,  _ his Eddie _ . 

 

“Of course I did, Eds. I love ya.” 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

“Let’s go home.” Richie slung an arm around Eddie’s shoulders and brought them both outside away from the house. 


	5. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years ago, the losers club went camping and it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DISCLAIMER: the story is leaving the current show canon behind meaning: jack is alive and well and chuck never fucked over the world yay]
> 
> rip georgie

_ Four years ago……. _

 

“I can’t believe you guys made me go camping.” Eddie complained as he and the rest of the losers set up their tents. “I mean did you guys see the stories about the missing hikers? I even heard that FBI agents were in town.” 

 

“Come on, Eddie.” Bill said. “It’s all bullcrap.” He was careful to watch his language, as Georgie was in company. 

 

“My spaghetti prince, I will always protect you.” Richie said, scooping Eddie up in his arms. 

 

“Put me down, asshole!” 

 

Mike cleared his throat and gestured to Georgie. 

 

“Mike!” Georgie whined. “I’m 12 now. I’m practically your age.” 

 

“Damn right you are.” Stan said. “But if you’re 17 you won’t be able to get piggyback rides. You’ll be too big.” 

 

Georgie gasped. 

 

“C’mere.” Stan waved him over and let him hop on his back as the group trekked to their campsite. 

 

“Eddie might have a point.” Ben spoke up.

 

“Those hikers disappeared miles from here, Ben.” Bev said. 

 

“Psychos can walk.” 

 

Mike rolled his eyes. “You guys are drama queens. We’ll be fine.” 

 

“I know, I know.” Eddie scratched the back of his head. 

 

The group entered an open clearing and decided to set up shop. Eddie, Richie, and Stan began to pitch their tent while Ben and Bev pitched theirs. Mike was in charge of lighting a fire while Georgie and Bill worked on their tent. 

 

“Has anyone seen the matches?” Mike asked as he looked through his bag. 

 

“I thought Bill had ‘em.” Bev called. 

 

“Don’t look at me. Richie said he was bringing them.” 

 

“Fuck, that’s what I forgot.” 

 

Everyone, including Georgie, groaned. 

 

“Richie!” Georgie laughed. “You were supposed to bring the matches.” 

 

“Yeah, but I brought the food.” 

 

“I would hardly count Twinkies and Doritos as food.” Stan said. 

 

“Oh yeah? What’d you bring, Stan?” 

 

“This tent, asshole.” 

 

“Oh damn, you right. My bad.” Stan rolled his eyes. 

 

“Are we not gonna focus on the fact that we won’t have a fire tonight?” Mike sighed. 

 

“Lemme try.” Eddie got up and walked over to where Mike was. He shooed Mike away and sat down. He rubbed a pair of sticks together and mocked getting a spark. Subtlety he let one finger catch fire and, by using his powers, he got a fire started. 

 

“Holy shit, Eds. How’d you do that?” Richie asked. 

 

“Saw it on Survivor.” He shrugged. 

 

“Yeah but that shit like never works.” 

 

“It’s just science.” 

 

“Science my ass.” 

 

The losers spent the next few hours setting up their site and joking around. When it finally came time for them to head to bed, they each went into their tents and were fast asleep. 

 

\-------------------

 

_ Bill…..  _

 

Bill should have done something. He was right fucking there. Georgie was so close to him and he let him slip through his fingers. 

 

He awoke in the middle of the night to some rustling outside their tent. He shook Mike awake. As Mike was about to open his mouth to speak, a claw slashed through the side of their tent waking Georgie up instantly.

 

“Billy!? What was that!?” He asked, eyes full of fear. 

 

“Mike, get him out!” Bill screamed but it was too late. He saw Mike get pulled back by an invisible force, his shouts echoing through the woods. 

 

“NOOOOO!!” Bill leaped forward in an effort to get to Georgie. He saw Georgie get tugged back and disappear into the woods. 

 

“BILLLYYY! HELP ME!” 

 

“GEORGIE!! MIKE!!” Bill tried to run after him, but his legs fell out from beneath him. The rest of the losers came running over. But they were too late. 

 

“He’s gone. They’re gone.” 

 

\-------------------

 

_ Richie…..  _

 

Richie could barely sleep that night. Maybe it was the fact that he was back in the wild and primal instincts were kicking in and it was taking most of his power to suppress his wolf side. Or maybe it was the fact the in the sleeping bag next to him was Eddie fucking Kaspbrak. 

 

He heard rustling beside him and heard someone get up and leave the tent. It was probably just Stan getting up to go to the bathroom or something. The tent zipper was left slightly open so Richie could feel the cool night breeze on his face. He dug his nails into his palm, trying to resist his need to go outside and run free. 

 

Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck started to stand up straight. Every muscle in his body tensed up. He smelled something in the air. Something stained in blood and dirt.  _ Something was here _ . 

 

Just then, he heard a tear in the tent next to his, Bill’s tent, followed by a scream. Every instinct told him to go to them, protect them.  _ YOU’RE A WEREWOLF GET UP! SAVE THEM!  _ But he didn’t move. He saw Eddie get up and run, and he could have sworn his hand was on fire. He heard a scream for Bill. His heart shattered. It was Georgie.  _ GET UP! GET UP! _ He couldn’t. He was too scared. Too scared that it was going to come after him next. 

 

\-------------------

 

_ Stan….  _

 

It was the worst night on Stanley Uris’s life. It was supposed to be a fun weekend with his friends. Away from his parents and his responsibilities but instead it was a weekend full of death and sadness. A weekend where one of his best friends died. 

 

He awoke in the middle of the night to his hands, aching. It pained him now even thinking about how sore his hands were. He didn’t know why. It hurt to move them. He got up and dug through his bag for ibuprofen to numb the pain, when his the veins in his hand glowed.  _ They glowed. _ Stan knew this had to be a dream. Veins don’t glow. It’s impossible. He got up and went outside, not bothering to close the tent behind him. He ran into the woods, hands glowing deep purple.  

 

“What the fuck is going on?” He whispered before he was hit with a wave of pain in his entire body. He felt like he was going to pass out. His vision blurred and when he reached out his hand to balance himself when a ball of energy erupted from his hand and sent a branch flying. He had to be dreaming. 

 

“This isn’t real. You’re dreaming. You’re gonna wake up any second and-” A scream erupted through the woods. A scream that would haunt him for years to come. 

 

“BILLLLLYYY!” Stan was going to be sick. It was Georgie. He stumbled back to their campsite and saw Bill kneeling on the ground, tears streaming down his face. Stan tucked his hands in his pockets, fearful that his glowing hands would alarm his friends. 

 

“He’s gone. They’re gone.” 

 

\-------------------

 

_ Bev…..  _

 

Fuck. Not tonight. She couldn’t do this tonight. She bit her lip, trying to hold _ it  _ back. Stop thinking about it. Stop it. 

 

_ Blood  _

 

_ You need blood  _

 

It had been a while since she had fed. At home, she was running low on blood. She couldn’t break back into the hospital and she definitely couldn’t kill anyone. On the day she was cursed with these powers, she vowed to never hurt a human, ever. 

 

Bev looked beside her to Ben. He looked so peaceful, lying fast asleep. 

 

_ Drain him.  _

 

_ I’m not draining anyone. Especially Ben.  _

 

_ Why not? Survival of the fittest.  _

 

Bev tried to center herself. She had found that meditation helped with her constant need for blood. She was in a tent next to Ben in the middle of Hargreeves woods. Be calm. Breathe in and out. In and- 

 

“NOOOOO!!” Bill’s sharp shout rang in her ears and in an instant she was up and out of the tent. Bill was collapsed on the ground and Georgie and Mike were gone. 

 

\-------------------

 

_ Eddie….  _

 

This night would have been fine for Eddie if he wasn’t sleeping right next to Richie. Richie Tozier, who was so effortlessly perfect, even now. Eddie wasn’t looking at him but he was willing to bet he was sleeping perfectly, too. His face was probably peaceful, his black curls falling aimlessly around his face. 

 

Eddie had to be careful though. Richie could break his heart. He was dangerous. Eddie couldn’t get attached, as much as he wanted too. Falling for your best friend was tough. 

 

He heard the tent unzip and someone leave. The zipper remained open and cool air hit Eddie’s face, blowing his hair back slightly. 

 

_ Would Richie even like him? If he knew the truth about what Eddie really was. Some wild animal, who needed to be tamed or killed. A firebird who could light up the night sky. Maybe he would run away and never speak to Eddie again. Maybe he would call him crazy.  _

 

Who was he kidding? He couldn’t be with Richie. He was  _ Richie _ . Strong, brave, funny, hot Richie. He was shy anxious Eddie. They weren’t the same. 

 

Suddenly, a scream flooded Eddie’s ears. He recognized it instantly.  _ Bill. He was in trouble _ . Without wasting a single second, Eddie got up and raced outside, barely aware that his hand had caught flame. He had made it just in time to see Georgie get dragged like a ragdoll into the woods by something Eddie couldn’t quite see. 

 

\-------------------

 

_ Ben…  _

 

Ben might have been the only member of the loser’s club who actually got a good night’s sleep until it happened. The commotion woke him instantaneously. He rushed outside to where everyone else was. He saw Bill point into the woods showing Stan, who had his hands deep in his pockets, where it had taken them. 

 

Ben took matters into his own hands and sprinted into the woods, following the marks in the ground where Mike and Georgie had been dragged. And then, they stopped. He looked around and saw no marks and it was almost like they disappeared into thin air. 

 

“Mike!” He called out, his own voice bouncing off trees. “Georgie!” 

 

Nothing. 

 

His empty handed walk back to their campsite sucked. He wanted to bring them back, for Bill, but he had nothing to show. When he came out of the trees, Bill looked at him and Ben could practically see Bill’s heart break in two. 

 

\-------------------

 

“My name is Agent Smith and these are my partners, Marks, Hopper and Decker.” The agent who sat in front of them said. 

 

Georgie and Mike had been gone for seven hours now. They were all back at Bill’s house, being questioned by the FBI. 

 

“Could you tell us what happened? Each of you.” Agent Marks, who was remarkably tall, asked. 

 

“You’ll t-t-think w-were craz-zy.” Bill stuttered and Stan took his hand in his own. 

 

“Trust me, we’ve seen crazier.” An agent with a gruff voice, presumably Hopper said. 

 

“They were pulled by this invisible force.” Eddie replied. “I don’t know how to describe it.” 

 

“It sl-slashed through our tent.” Bill was on the verge of tears. 

 

“I followed the tracks and they just disappeared.” 

 

Agent Smith nodded and looked to his companions. Agent Decker, who had been relatively quiet, raised his eyebrows. 

 

“We believe you.” Agent Marks said. 

 

Agent Smith sighed. “Monsters are real.” 

 

Richie’s instincts kicked in.  _ Hunters _ . He made a fist, hiding his claws. 

 

“My name is Castiel and I’m an angel of the Lord.” Agent Hopper, or Castiel replied. “This is Dean, Sam, and Jack. We’re hunters.” 

 

“The thing that took them, it was a wendigo. It’s a human who turned into a monster after feasting on human flesh.” Dean explained. 

 

“But, we’re gonna get them back.” Jack spoke up. 

 

“We’re coming with you.” Bill said. “It’s my fault, I have to make this right.” 

 

“It’s too dangerous.” 

 

“No, it’s not.” Eddie said. He gulped and let one of his fingers catch fire. “I can protect them.” 

 

“You’re not the only one, sugar.” Richie showed his claws as Eddie rolled his eyes at the nickname.

 

“So can I.” Bev bared her fangs. 

 

“Same here, I think.” Stan closed his eyes and his veins glowed purple. Bill jumped back and pulled his hand out of Stan’s, much to Stan’s dismay. 

 

“If you’ll excuse us.” Sam got up and took the rest of them outside leaving the losers alone. 

 

“I had no idea you guys had it too.” Eddie said. 

 

“Phoenix, huh? That’s pretty cool, Spaghetto.” 

 

“Did that guy say he was an angel of God or did I hallucinate that?” Ben asked, confused as all hell. 

 

“He did.” Bill replied. 

 

“God is real? Fuck, I’m going to hell.” 

 

No one laughed. “Yeesh, tough crowd.” 

 

“B-beep beep.” Bill muttered. 

 

“Bill.” Stan whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Bill remained silent. 

 

“So, vampire.” Ben said and took his girlfriend’s hand in his. “Cool.” 

 

“You’re not scared?” 

 

“As long as you don’t eat me or suck my blood. I’ll never be afraid of you.” 

 

The room was quiet, as everyone was silently waiting for the return of the hunters. Richie leaned across to Eddie and everyone anticipated the worst. 

 

“Hey, Eds.” He smiled. “What else can those hands do?” 

 

“RICHARD TOZIER!” 

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RICHIE!” Stan practically screamed. 

 

“BEEP BEEP!” Bev yelled. 

 

“Oh my god, Richie.” Ben rolled his eyes. 

 

“GEORGIE AND MIKE ARE MISSING AND YOU’RE GONNA HIT ON ME! REALLY?! I MEAN DO YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF-” 

 

“Ahem.” Sam cleared his throat and the losers realized that the hunters had come back into the room. 

 

“We’ve talked it over.” Dean said. “Wait, how old are you guys?” 

 

“17.” 

 

“Where are your parents?” Jack looked concerned. 

 

Richie shrugged. “Our parents hate us.” 

 

“My mom tricked me into thinking I had asthma for 12 years.” 

 

Sam stared at Dean. 

 

“No.” He said. “We aren’t. They already have parents and we’re not doing that. Sam, stop looking at me like that.” 

 

“But, Dean, look at them. They need us.” 

 

“Do not. Don’t guilt trip me.” 

 

Castiel looked at Dean. “Dean.” 

 

“Fine! But that’s a crime.” 

 

“So is identity theft and you do that all the time,  _ old man _ .” Jack said. 

 

“You know wh-” 

 

“Excuse me, but.” Bill spoke up. “What are you going to do?” 

 

“Sammy, you wanna take this one?” 

 

“We would like to, if it’s okay with you, teach you to hunt.” Sam said. “This town, it’s strange. It’s like a hotspot for supernatural activity. We need someone to stay here and keep the people safe from things like the wendigo that took your brother and friend.” 

 

“We’ll do it.” Bill declared, not even pausing to think about his friends. 

 

The rest of them nodded. 

 

“Wow, that was fast. It normally takes a little bit more convincing.” 

 

“I don’t want what happened to Georgie and Mike to happen to anyone, ever. And I don’t want anyone to have to go through what I’m going through.”

 

Stan tried to take Bill’s hand, but he pulled it back. 

 

“Alright then, let’s get to work.” 

 

Jack teleported the whole group of them to a place in Kansas the Winchesters called ‘The Bunker’ where they split into groups. Dean took Richie and Bill, Cas and Jack took Stan and Eddie, and Sam took Ben and Bev. 

 

“I’m going to teach you to spar. How much do you know about fighting?” Dean paced back and forth like a gym teacher. And for some reason, he had a whistle. 

 

“One time, there was this kid who was making fun of Eddie and so I tried to punch him, but I missed and hit my fist on a tree.” Richie said. 

 

“So, absolutely nothing.” Dean nodded. He blew his whistle and both Richie and Bill covered their ears. 

 

“Alright listen up, kiddos. Here are the basics. Richie, get up here so I can demonstrate.” 

 

Richie stood up and Dean immediately punched him in the face. 

 

“Dude! What the fuck!” He held his cheek in his hands. 

 

“Bill, did you see that? I got a hook motion when I punched him.” 

 

Bill nodded. “A right hook. I know that stuff.” 

 

“Oh. Um, sorry, Richie.” 

 

“Yeah, no shit.” 

 

“So what don’t you know?” 

 

Bill shrugged. “I did martial arts.” 

 

“Why didn’t you say that! I just punched Richie!” 

 

Meanwhile, Cas and Jack were teaching Eddie and Stan to control their powers. 

 

“Rule number one of controlling your abilities is to always stay calm.” Jack said. “You can’t lose your temper or else… what’s that thing Dean’s always saying?” 

 

“Son of a bitch?” Cas replied. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Pie?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Screwed the pooch?” 

 

“Yeah, that one.” 

 

Stan raised his hand. 

 

“Why are you raising your hand?” Cas gave him a confused look. 

 

“It’s how you ask a question, like, when you’re in a class you need permission to ask a question.” Eddie explained. 

 

“Oh. Why would you need permission?” 

 

“Because…. That’s actually a really good question.” 

 

“What if I don’t know what triggers them?” Stan asked. “Like I just got these seven hours ago, I don’t even know what to do with them. Hell, I don’t even know what they are.” 

 

Jack looked at Cas. “We, uh, don’t know what you’re powers are, yet.” 

 

“He’s a witch.” Someone said. Stan and Eddie turned around and saw a redheaded woman in a red pantsuit standing behind them. She spoke in a Scottish accent. 

 

“Rowena.” Cas practically growled. 

 

“Rowena!” Jack smiled and ran over to her to give her a hug. 

 

“Hello dear. As I was saying, Stanley here is a witch.” 

 

“I am?” 

 

“Of course. I really don’t know how the Winchester boys didn’t know. It’s obvious. Anywho, you can come with me, deary, and I can teach you to use your magic.” 

 

“Can I come?” Jack asked, smiling like a puppy. 

 

“I suppose.” And with that, Rowena took Stan and Jack into a separate room.

 

Elsewhere, Sam was in the library with Ben and Bev. He had laid out many books on the table. 

 

“Okay, I’m gonna teach you guys about the lore-” 

 

Bev groaned. “Can’t I just fight someone?” 

 

“Oh, um.” Sam looked caught off guard. “Yeah, totally. Dean is doing that, so go find him.” 

 

“Cool. I’ll see you later, Benny.” Bev stood, but not before placing a kiss on Ben’s face, and she went to find Dean. 

 

“Your girlfriend?” Sam asked. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Sam smiled. “Reminds me of someone I knew. Her name was Eileen. She was one of the best hunters I’ve met.” 

 

“What happened to her?” 

 

Sam’s face faltered and he looked off into space, somberly. Ben, sensing he had hit a nerve, changed the subject. 

 

“So, tell me about the lore.” 

 

“Yeah, right.” Sam replied, but he sounded less enthusiastic about it. “So these are the main books with most of the base information for monsters we’ve tracked in the Maine area. I mean, a whole town of vamps over in Jerusalem’s Lot, a cemetery built on the resting place of a wendigo, a hotel crawling with ghosts, and some psycho chick with crazy powers.” 

 

“Holy shit.” 

 

“Yeah, crazy. I tracked all the locations and they all happen inside a border made by Castle Rock, Jerusalem’s Lot and Derry.” 

 

“There was this old legend. It says that one day, an all-powerful being will take control over the triangle. Some old guy down the street used to warn me that the day was coming.” 

 

“You’re fucking joking.” 

 

“Nope. I swear.” 

 

“Holy shit.” Sam stood up from his chair and paced around the room. “Do you have any idea what this means?” 

 

Before Ben even had the chance to respond, Sam was calling everyone into the library. He explained the whole situation to them. 

 

“No fucking way.” Richie said. “Desjardins was right.” 

 

“Well, there has to be some way to keep that from happening. I’m all for a good hellraising, but that’s a little much.” Rowena asked. 

 

“There was an all-powerful being, right?” Dean explained. “Let’s just find ‘em and kill ‘em. Just like we did with Amara, or Lilith, or literally any other person who has threatened the world.” 

 

“It might not be that simple, Dean. This being could be anyone.” 

 

“Your point?” 

 

Sam gave Dean a knowing look. “Oh! Oh..no.” Dean said when he had understood. 

 

“What?” Jack looked back and forth between the two of them. 

 

“It could be  _ anyone _ , Jack.”

 

Jack still looked confused. 

 

“Any-” 

 

“They think it’s one of us.” Stan said, flatly, taking everyone by surprise. 

 

“Rude.” Richie huffed.

 

“We don’t think it’s one of you for sure. We’re just saying, it could be anyone. And there would never be a time when we would kill any one of you.” Sam reassured them. 

 

“Sure. You say that now, but what if it is one of us?” Bev narrowed her eyes. “What then?” 

 

“We find a loophole.” Cas said. “We always do.” 

 

The losers looked at eachother, uneasy. Each of them were hesitant to trust the Winchesters, seeing as they had just met.  _ Would they really find a loophole? Or just off one of us?  _

 

Stan felt like he was going to be sick. It was all happening too fast. First Mike and Georgie go missing, then he finds out he’s a witch and  _ then  _ he finds out about a prophecy saying that someone is going to summon a whole shit ton of monsters into Maine. It was batshit crazy. 

 

“I trust them.” Eddie said, matter of factly. 

 

“I’m with spaghetti one this one.” Richie put his arm over Eddie’s shoulder.

 

Bill nodded, which prompted Stan to agree as well. 

 

“Babe, are you okay?” Ben asked, when Bev was the only one who hadn’t responded. 

 

She pursed her lips in thought.  _ Hunters were unpredictable, and if anything goes wrong, they’re killing you first.  _

 

“I’m with you guys. But if you bring a sword anywhere near my throat I will not fucking hesitate to stab angel boy, over here.” Bev said, gesturing to Jack who widened his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Dean smiled. 

 

“I’m not an angel. I’m the son of Lucifer.” Jack was a little too nonchalant about that. 

 

“FUCKING WHAT?!” Richie screamed. 

 

“Nephilim is the proper terminology. Half angel, half human. That angel just happens to be Lucifer.” Cas explained. 

 

“Satan’s real too, huh?” Richie joked. “Is he a cool guy?” 

 

“He stabbed me in the back.” Cas said, deadpan. 

 

“Oh...” Richie said, awkwardly.

 

“Bev, could I talk to you for a sec?” Dean said and brought her outside of the library. 

 

“There was a vamp I knew and he didn’t trust me, either. But he gave me time and he ended up being one of my closest friends. So what I’m saying is, just trust us. Please.” 

 

Bev thought it over. “Okay.” She replied in a hushed voice. 

  
  


\-------------------

 

_ Mike….  _

 

Mike was back in his house. It felt warm and made him feel safe. He felt a sense of dread come over him, however, as he remembered.

 

_ He could feel its claws digging into his ribs, blood spilling into his shirt. He saw another one of those things grab Georgie. He screamed and kicked, but it was no use. He heard Georgie’s cries as the creature dragged him further and further from everything he knew and loved. Tears rolled down his face as the wounds on his chest started to sting. And then, black. He didn’t remember anything else.  _

 

_ Georgie. He was alone, if he wasn’t dead already. Mike had to get back to him, get out of here. He needed to be there for Georgie. He was too young to face this alone.  _

 

He walked around his house. He walked into the kitchen and saw his grandmother making cookie dough. She had died 2 years prior. 

 

“Grandma?” He asked, voice cracking on tears. 

 

“Mikey, what are you crying for? Get over here and help me with the dough.” 

 

He nodded and walked over to her. “C’mere and stir this while I get the sheet ready.” Mike took the spoon from her and began to fold the chocolate chips into the batter. 

 

“It’s a sweet memory.” Someone said. He looked up and saw someone he didn’t recognize standing in the doorway. She wore a leather jacket and tight black pants. 

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“Billie.” She said and started to walk towards him. It was just then that Mike realized time around him had frozen. 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

“Your soul, Micheal.” 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“I’m a reaper and you’re at the end of your rope. Who knew that one little hit on the head could do you in?” 

 

“What if I say no?” 

 

“There is no saying no.” 

 

Suddenly his memory changed. Mike was in his backyard. He saw a young version of himself running through the fields with a young Stan. It was a game they used to play. Mike was King and Stan was the brave knight. They would go on adventures together through Mike’s property until night fell and Mike’s mom called them inside. 

 

“Mike! Look out! The dragon!” Young Stan cried and pointed his wooden sword at the imaginary beast. 

 

Mike smiled to himself. 

 

“You can’t run from this, Michael.” Billie reappeared. 

 

“Can I just look at one more memory, please?” 

 

“Tell you what.” An evil grin grew on Billie’s face. “I’ll make you a deal.” 

 

Mike stayed silent. 

 

“I’ll let your spirit stay on earth and you can be with your friends, in return for the witch.” 

 

“I don’t know any witches.” 

 

“Stanley Uris. To the best of my knowledge, he’s a witch.” 

 

“What do you want with him?” 

 

“It would make things a whole lot easier for you if the King of Monsters was gone.” 

 

“King of Monsters? Now I know you’re fucking with me.” 

 

“I swear it. Just take the deal. Everything will be easy.” 

 

Mike looked back out to the fields where past Stan and he were playing.  _ Could he trade his life for Stan’s? He had already had his time, it was selfish to take Stan’s. And this King of Monsters thing? It had to be bullshit. Stan wasn’t a witch or a King of Monsters or any of that stuff Billie said.  _

 

“When would you take him?” Mike spoke up. 

 

“Whenever I felt like it.”

 

“What’s in it for me?” 

 

“Getting to live. Being with your friends again.” 

 

_ In exchange for Stan’s life. That’s not a fair deal. He doesn’t have to know. You can’t lie to Stan. That isn’t fair. Nothing about this is fair. If you went back, you could save Georgie.  _

 

“What are the conditions?” 

 

“You’ll go back to the land of the living as a ghost, tethered to the witch, until I take him. Then you’ll be tethered to another one of your friends.” 

 

_ She must be a nice person if she’s offering me this deal. Maybe she won’t take Stan for a while. Maybe he’ll get to live.  _

 

Mike breathed in deep and thought about what he was about to do. “I’ll do it.” 


	6. The Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think they’re back.” Mike was dead serious and it wiped all fog from Bill’s mind as he realized what Mike meant. The Wendigos. 
> 
>  
> 
> [sorry for the shitty summary im really tired this morning]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DISCLAIMER: the story is leaving the current show canon behind meaning: jack is alive and well and chuck never fucked over the world yay]
> 
> oof kids this one gets real rough by the end

 

 

Bill heard a soft knock at his door that woke him from his sleep. He got up from his bed carefully, making sure not to wake Stan who was lying next to him fast asleep. 

 

He opened the door and saw Mike standing there. 

 

“What?” Bill said, the sleep still present in his voice. 

 

“I think they’re back.” Mike was dead serious and it wiped all fog from Bill’s mind as he realized what Mike meant.  _ The Wendigos.  _

 

“Wake everyone up. We’re going to fucking kill them, once and for all.” 

 

Mike nodded and ran off, presumably to wake everyone up. Bill walked back over to his bed and shook Stan’s shoulder gently. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled upon seeing Bill. 

 

“Good morning.” It almost broke Bill’s heart to tell him. Stan was lying here, so peacefully, and Bill was about to tell him that the Wendigo who killed his best friend is back. 

 

“It’s back, the wendigos.” Bill spoke in a soft voice that soothed Stan even though his words were detrimental. 

 

“Oh. Are you okay, baby?” Stan placed a hand on Bill’s face. 

 

“I’ll be better after we send these things right back to hell.” 

 

The club assembled downstairs and went over the details of the case. 

 

“It was exactly like four years ago.” Ben said as he read through the police report. “Hikers, disappeared while traveling through Hargreeves Woods. It’s all too similar.” 

 

“It has to be them. The same ones, too probably.” Stan added. 

 

“Alright, let’s gear up.” Bill said. 

 

“Wait, shouldn’t we call the Winchesters? There are  _ three _ wendigos. And only six of us.” 

 

“Six?” Mike said, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms. 

 

“Sorry, seven.” 

 

“Seven on three seems fair.” 

 

“Does it?” Eddie asked. 

 

“Eds, you're a Phoenix. You’re their Kryptonite.” 

 

“Great, so it’s me against them. No offense to the rest of you, but you’ll be powerless. I mean Bill what are you gonna do? Shoot your fucking gun? That’ll just piss ‘em off. Stan, maybe you have a chance with your whole fire magic thing. Richie and Bev, you guys are just kinda screwed. Ben, no offense, you can’t really shoot a gun. Mike, you’ll probably go vengeful and fuck the whole thing up. Sorry.” 

 

“Damn, spaghetti. Pop off.” Richie said, breaking the awkward silence that plagued the room. 

 

“Fine.” Bill mumbled. “We’ll call them. And  _ then _ we leave.” 

 

Bev pulled out her phone and called Dean. He picked up almost immediately. 

 

“Yo, Bevvie. God, sorry that was uncool. What do you need?” 

 

“Get everyone else on speaker.” Bev replied. 

 

“We’re here.” Sam’s voice came through the speaker. 

 

“The wendigos are back.” Bill said. 

 

“ _ The  _ wendigos?” Cas asked. 

 

“Three hikers went missing by Hargreeves Woods.” 

 

“Okay, wait for us. We’ll gear up and drive up to you guys we should be there tomor-“ 

 

“No!” Bill shouted, making everyone in the room with him jump. “I can’t wait that long! Not when at any point there could be another Georgie or another Mike!” 

 

“Bill, we get it. But we’re begging you, you have to wait for us. These things are dangerous and we can’t lose one of you.” Sam said, empathy shining through in his voice. 

 

“Fuck that! I’m not waiting!” Bill hung up the phone and stormed upstairs to grab his things, presumably. 

 

“Bill!” Stan called. “Just wait a sec!” 

 

“No! You guys can either come with me or stay here but I’m going! I have to...for Georgie.” 

 

“We’re going with you. Obviously.” Stan turned to everyone else. “Right, guys?” 

 

“Hell yeah!” Richie said. 

 

“Alright gear up. We leave in 20 minutes.” 

 

Bill went back upstairs and Stan followed after him as they both went into his room. 

 

“Bill, are you okay? I know how hard this must be for you, and I’m sorry.” Stan came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. 

 

“I’m fine, really.” Bill said, taking a softer tone with Stan while they were alone. He kissed Stan’s hand delicately. 

 

“Okay. If you need anything, just let me know and I’ll do it.” 

 

“Thanks, babe.” 

 

“Anytime. I’m going to go get my stuff ready. I’ll meet you out by the car.” 

 

Stan left Bill alone and walked into his own room at the same time Richie walked by him and into Eddie’s room. 

 

“Yowza, Eds.” 

 

“What do you want?” Eddie said, bent over, searching through his drawers.  

 

“Nothing, just admiring the view.” Eddie flung a shirt at Richie’s head. 

 

“Beep beep.” Eddie smiled. 

 

“I did come in here for a reason. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Richie gave Eddie a half smile and handed his shirt back to him. 

 

“Oh.” Eddie sounded caught off guard. “I’m okay.” 

 

“Are you sure? Because the way you just went off on all of us downstair-” 

 

“I was just stressed. They’re still in my nightmares, every now and again. I’ll see Georgie get pulled back and I just feel so powerless.” 

 

“At least you left the tent.” Richie mumbled. “And went to help him. At least you weren’t a coward.” He sat down on Eddie’s bed. 

 

“Rich, you weren’t a coward. It was scary.” Eddie sat next to him, taking Richie’s hand. 

 

“I’m a werewolf, spaghettio.  _ I’m _ scary. I should have gone out there.” 

 

“It was four years ago, there’s nothing we can do about it now, except go out there and kill this thing. For Bill.” 

 

“For Bill.” 

 

The losers club had packed up all their gear and loaded it all into the car and drove into the woods. The car ride over was silent, but not the enjoyable silence, the silence that happens when there is nothing left to discuss. 

 

When they had driven as far as they could into the woods, they got out and carried their things, unsure what they were looking for. 

 

Mike was looking around him, surveying his surroundings, when it all came crashing back. That weekend, the feel of all of them huddled around the fire, the fresh air coursing through his lungs. The screams, the blood, the pain. It all came back at once. 

 

Mike clenched his fist. He breathed in deep, trying to push the thoughts to the back of his mind. 

 

_ Mike, you’ll probably go vengeful and fuck the whole thing up.  _

 

“Hey, Mike. You okay?” Stan rubbed his arm. 

 

“Fine. Just, a lot to take in. I haven’t been here in a while.” 

 

“None of us have. If you need me, I’ll be right here.” Stan flashed him one of his signature smiles before running up to Bill. 

 

“It feels so freeing to be out here.” Bev said to Ben. The two of them were walking a bit behind everyone else. 

 

“Do you agree with Eddie?” Ben asked, bluntly. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“That I can’t shoot. Or do anything.” 

 

“Of course not. You’re just as valuable as the rest of us. You can shoot and fight and do everything that we can.” 

 

Ben smiled but his mind told him it was a lie.  _ You don’t do anything for them. You don’t have fangs or claws or magic powers, and you can’t shoot. You’re weak.  _

 

Just then, Ben’s head pounded and he almost fell over. 

 

_ Screams, a body being shot up through the trees. The wendigos. Six losers, Bill was missing.  _

 

“Ben, you okay?” Bev asked and Ben heard a branch snap above them. 

 

“Bill! Look out!” Ben cried. 

 

“Huh?” Bill, and the others, turned to look at him. He saw a shadow descend from the trees, right above Bill. 

 

“Wendigo!” 

 

The shadow moved faster and hit the ground with a thud. Eddie let his hand catch fire and he shot a ball of it right at the thing but it dodged. 

 

“Vocat ignem!” Stan’s hands shot out fire and Ben heard the wendigo cry out.

 

Two more jumped down from the trees. Richie rushed them, claws bared, only to be thrown aside like a ragdoll. All three of them ran at Eddie and Stan. Suddenly, shots echoed through the forest. The wendigos turned around and there was Bill, gun raised, smoke coming out of the barrel. 

 

“Bill!” Stan cried as he watched his boyfriend get pulled up through the trees. Bill’s gun fell from his hand as Stan rushed over to the tree. He crumbled to his knees and held the gun in his hands. 

 

“Holy shit. Fuck.” Bev said, running over to Stan. 

 

“Oh fuck! Richie!” Eddie ran over to where Richie was. He was lying under a tree, knocked unconscious, with a large gash on his head.

 

“What do we do now?” Mike asked. 

 

“We wait. For the Winchesters.” Ben replied 

 

“We can’t afford to wait!” Eddie got up from Richie, who was just now waking up. “Bill is out there! And they’re gonna fucking  _ kill  _ him unless  _ we _ go after him!” 

 

“We’ll get killed, Eddie!” Ben crossed his arms. 

 

“Stop it.” Stan said quietly but his request fell on deaf ears. 

 

“I’m with Ben. We should wait. Bill can take care of himself.” Bev stood behind Ben. 

 

“Not against three wendigos! They’ll tear him to shreds before they even get here!” Richie said, agreeing with Eddie. 

 

“Stop it!” Everyone froze and looked at Stan. “I don’t give a shit what any of you do, but I’m going after Bill. Stay here and wait if you want but I’m going.”

 

Stan gathered up his things, took Bill’s gun in his hands and walked away from the group. He heard a set of footfalls behind him and felt a chill up his spine.  _ Mike, Eddie and Richie. _

 

“Stan, wait.” Bev said before hurrying up behind up with Ben in tow. 

 

He leads them silently through the woods, with only the sounds of leaves crunching under their feet as they walked. 

 

Miles and miles beyond them, Bill woke up. He was tied up in chains and hanging from the ceiling. His head pounded and he looked around him. He was in a dark cave, surrounded by bones and pieces of clothing. 

 

A certain one caught his eye. It was a bright yellow rain jacket that Bill could recognize anywhere.  _ Georgie _ . A spark of hope lit in him only to be snuffed out by the realization that he couldn't be alive. It had been four years, but Bill remembered it like it was yesterday. Mike had just come back…. 

 

_ “Mike? Are you alive? Oh my god!” Stan said, enveloping his friend in a hug, only for his arms to go right through him.  _

 

_ “I-I’m not.” His voice shook. “Not really.”  _

 

_ “Georgie. Where’s Georgie?” Bill’s voice quivered as his eyes showed only a small inkling of hope.  _

 

_ “I... I’m sorry….I don’t know.”  _

 

_ Bill’s heart fell and he held back tears that threatened in his eyes.  _

 

_ “Wait a damn minute, how are you back?” Dean questioned.  _

 

_ “I..” Mike looked at Stan’s expectant face. “I don’t know.” He lied. “I don’t remember anything.” He was lying right through his teeth but he couldn’t stop. It pained him not to tell the truth, but he couldn’t bear to live with his decision.   _

 

_ “Okay, top priority is getting the kid back.”  _

 

_ “The kid has a name.” Bill spat, tears rolling silently down his face. “And his name is Georgie.”  _

 

_ “Right, uh.. Georgie.” Dean said.  _

 

_ Bill felt a hand on his shoulder. “We’re gonna get him back.” Stan whispered.  _

 

Bill heard a clunk in the tunnel in front of him and a shadow passed by. A wendigo came out, in all of its hideous glory, and snarled at Bill. 

 

“Oh fuck off you ugly bastard.” Bill sneered, but he soon regretted it as the heat of pain shot up through his whole body when the wendigo slashed a claw across his stomach, spilling blood everywhere. 

 

“FUCK!” Bill let out a scream of pain. His vision blurred and his head pounded.  _ Is this really how you go out, Denbrough?  _

 

His ears rang and he breathed heavily as his eyesight went black and he drifted into sleep. 

 

_ Bill was at his house. Not Neibolt, but his childhood home. Stan and Georgie were playing on the swings. Bill’s heart fluttered at the sight of the two people he loved most. He walked towards them, but they both turned to him in unison.   _

 

_ “Do you want to play with us, Billy?” Georgie asked, smiling creepily.  _

 

_ “Of course. What are you playing?”  _

 

_ “I’m the brave hunter and Stan’s the King of Monsters.”  _

 

_ Stan blinked and his eyes went from their normal deep golden brown to a dark purple.  _

 

_ “Wanna play Bill?” Stan’s voice was different. Deeper, more… sinister sounding. “There’s always room for one more.” A nefarious smile grew on Stan’s face.  _

 

__

_                                          It’s not your time yet, Denbrough.  _

  
  


“How are you doing, babe?” Eddie asked. He was walking next to him, Eddie’s arm under his, supporting the taller boy. 

 

“Stellar, spaghettio.” Richie flashed a smile before doubling over in pain. 

 

“Does it hurt along your stomach? Hold on.” Eddie stopped walking and lifted Richie’s shirt. 

 

“Woah, Eds. Didn’t know we were- AH!” He screamed when Eddie put a hand on his rib cage. 

 

“You definitely cracked a rib or two. Guys! Hold up a second.” The rest of the group stopped and turned to Eddie. He turned Richie around and saw giant bruises forming on his back. 

 

“Holy shit. You really shouldn’t keep going. You’re only going to make it worse.” 

 

“Eh, I’ll be fine. We’re wasting time.” Richie shrugged. 

 

“Eddie, Richie, you guys stay here. We’ll keep going. Try walking back to the car if you can. We’ll text you if anything goes wrong.” Stan said. 

 

“No way. There’s four of you guys against three of them. We’re going.” 

 

“You’re clearly in a lot of pain, Rich. And Eddie’s the only one of us here who knows anything about medical issues.” 

 

“I’m the phoenix! This is my thing!” Eddie complained. 

 

“We’ve got it. We’ll slip in, grab Bill, slip out and regroup.” 

 

Eddie huffed and sat Richie down by a tree. “Fine. But no fighting them. They’ll kick you into tomorrow.” 

 

Stan nodded and took the rest of them into the woods, leaving Richie and Eddie by themselves. Eddie sat down next to Richie.

 

“Maybe it’ll feel better if you kiss it.” Richie raised his eyebrows and a smile grew on his face. 

 

“Later, babe. I have to make a call.” 

 

Stan led them vigilantly through the woods, his thoughts racing.  _ Was Bill okay? Was he alive? He had to be. He was immortal, now. No need to worry. Except he’ll be hurt and in pain.  _

 

Stan looked down at the gun in his hands. He smiled remembering all the time Bill spent polishing it before Dean gave it to him. It was his most prized possession. 

 

“Stan, we’re gonna get him back. I promise you.” Bev gave him a reassuring smile. 

 

Stan nodded but remained silent. 

 

“What the hell is that?” Mike drew all of their attention to a large boulder ahead of them with an old steel door leading into it. Above the entrance was a large sign that read ‘DO NOT ENTER! CAVE IS UNSTEADY AND MAY COLLAPSE!’ 

 

“If I were a wendigo, that’s where I would hide.” Ben remarked. 

 

“Alright, we go in there, we get Bill, we leave. We’re not ready to fight them. We’ll regroup and then come back. Deal?” Stan commanded. 

 

“Deal.” 

 

Stan pulled out his flashlight and headed into the cave first followed by the rest of them, walking timidly. Ben gasped when Stan shined his flashlight against the wall, revealing a spatter of blood. 

 

“Shit, don’t tell me that’s…” Mike’s voice cracked. 

 

“No. It’s someone else’s. I would have recognized it.” Bev said.

 

They pushed onward, past the blood, and kept going. They followed the narrow passageway for what felt like ages until it opened up into a large room with light pouring in through a hole in the ceiling. There were chains hanging everywhere and bones scattered across the ground. 

 

“BILL!” Stan screamed before running over to where Bill’s body was hanging from shackles. He had a large gash on his stomach that was leaking blood. His face was pale and he had a bloody nose. 

 

“Stan, shh. They could hear us.” 

 

Stan took Bill’s head in his hands. “Bill, Bill. Wake up, Bill, please.” 

 

“He’s lost a shit ton of blood. We need to get him out of here.” 

 

Suddenly they heard a blood-curdling scream erupt from the cave. 

 

“Fuck, you guys. They’re here.” Ben swore. “Get him out, let’s go.” 

 

But it was too late. As Stan was struggling to undo the chains around Bill’s hands, three wendigos busted into the cave. 

 

“Shit, shit shit.” Stan mumbled, still preoccupied with the chains. 

 

He heard Bev hiss at the wendigos threateningly, but still they stalked forward. 

 

“Stan!” Mike called. “We could really use a fire spell or something right about now.” 

 

“I’m working on it. I have to untie him first.” 

 

“Priorities, man.” Bev sighed before moving him out of the way and working on Bill’s chains. 

 

“Vocat ignem!” Stan shot a ball of fire at them but it merely bounced off, inflicting no damage. He shot another but it did the exact same thing. 

 

“What the fuck?” He asked looking down at his hands. 

 

“That was it?” Mike sassed. 

 

With each passing second, the wendigos were getting closer and closers. Suddenly, they heard footsteps running down the tunnel. 

 

“FLAMETHROWER BITCHES!” 

 

“Richie?” Stan asked as Richie ran into the opening holding a flamethrower. 

 

“Dammit, Rich. We talked about this. Element of surprise.” Dean ran in after him, followed by Sam and Cas, with Eddie bringing up the rear. Except it wasn’t normal Eddie. He was completely engulfed in flame. 

 

“GET SMOKED MOTHERFUCKER!” Richie screamed before firing the flamethrower at the wendigos, who let out a screech of pain. Eddie smirked and shot out his own ray of fire, blinding the rest of the losers. 

 

Richie stopped the flamethrower and looked at the wendigos, who were at the end of their rope. “Wanna finish this one, babe?” He looked at Eddie. 

 

Eddie turned into his bird state and flew at the wendigos, reducing them to nothing but ash. 

 

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.” Mike said. 

 

“What the hell did you need us for?” Sam joked. 

 

“Guys. Help me.” Stan said. He had gotten Bill out of his chains and attempting to carry him but he was struggling. Sam took Bill into his arms. Cas came over and placed a hand on Bill’s forehead. 

 

“He’s lost a significant amount of blood.” Cas concluded. “We have to get him blood. Immediately. It’s a miracle he’s still alive.” 

 

Stan felt blush creep onto as face as he thought of  _ why _ Bill was still alive.  _ Cause you went behind his back and made him immortal without his permission.  _

 

“Alright, let’s get him out of here.” Dean turned and lead the club out of the cave, with Sam carrying Bill’s body. 

 

They walked through the woods, talking about Richie and Eddie’s incredible team-up, but Stan remained dead quiet, holding onto to one of Bill’s hands. 

 

“He’s gonna make it.” Sam smiled. “I don’t know how, but he will.” 

 

“He’s strong. He always has been.” Stan rubbed his thumb in a circle on Bill’s palm, bringing comfort to him. Having Bill was always a comfort. 

 

“You are, too. All of you.” 

 

“Gee, how original.” Stan smiled. “Where’s Jack?” 

 

“Off making some other friends.” 

 

“Other friends?” Stan mocked offense. “I thought we were enough.” 

 

“They’re some local kids. They remind me a lot of you guys.”

 

\------------ 

 

They got Bill back to Neibolt where Eddie and Cas were able to give him a blood transfusion. He was on bed rest for a few days, with Stan catering to his every need. He felt off, however. The rest of the losers dismissed it as Bill’s reaction to being tortured, but Stan knew it was something deeper. 

 

“Stan, something strange happened, when I was with the wendigos.” Bill said, one morning when they were both lying in bed. 

 

“Strange things happen to us every day. It’s kinda in the job description.” Stan joked. 

 

“When the wendigos took me, they split me open, I should have died. But I didn’t.” 

 

“Thank God for that. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Stan put a hand on Bill’s cheek. 

 

“Did you do something to me?” Bill asked, bluntly, surprising Stan so much that he took his hand off Bill’s face. 

 

“W-What?” 

 

“What did you do to me, Stan?” Bill spoke in a flat tone that was nothing like his soft and caring voice.  _ The charade was up. He knows.  _

 

“Bill...you have to listen to me. I had to-”

 

“You didn’t have to do shit!” 

 

“No! You don’t understand!” Stan tried to grab onto Bill as he got up from the bed. 

 

“I think I understand perfectly fine, Stanley.” Bill spat his name, which shattered Stan’s heart into a million pieces. 

 

“Bill..please.” Stan practically whispered. 

 

“Can you get it off me?” 

 

“Bill…” 

 

“Can you get it off me or not!?” Bill screamed making Stan jump back. 

 

“I can.” 

 

“Good.” Bill turned to leave but Stan hopped off the bed and grabbed his arm. 

 

“Bill, wait. You don’t know the whole story.” 

 

“I don’t want to know.” Bill tugged his arm out of Stan’s grasp. “You had no right to do that and you know it. I’ve told you, over and over, I didn’t want to be immortal.” 

 

“I’m so sorry, please. You have to believe me.” 

 

“I don’t know if I do, Stan. And until I figure it out.. Don’t talk to me.” Bill slammed the door and Stan crumbled to the ground in defeat. 

 

_ IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT  _

 

_ HE LEFT YOU CAUSE YOU'RE A WITCH  _

 

_ HE NEVER TRULY LOVED YOU  _

 

“Bill….” Stan cried as his thoughts yelled at him that he was nothing more than a stupid witch and Bill probably never loved him in the first place. 

 

 

 


	7. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DISCLAIMER: the story is leaving the current show canon behind meaning: jack is alive and well and chuck never fucked over the world yay also that it canon is bullshit] 
> 
> FUCK YALL THE TRAILER IM ABSOLUTELY IN TEARS I JUST CANT WATCH HIM DIE AGAIN-

****

Stan needed to be alone. He couldn’t face anyone else in the house, not even Mike. He leaped from his bedroom window and ran to the woods behind his house. He could feel his legs hitting the ground beneath him, sending him further and further from everything he loved. His brain felt numb, as if it had all been nothing but a dream.  _ There’s no such things as hunters, there’s no such thing as monsters, there’s no such thing as witches, you’re a normal kid, Bill still loves you.  _

But with each foolish lie he told himself, the truth just became more and more cemented into his brain. He probably would never get Bill back, he’d scared him off. It was over. 

He collapsed on to the stump of a tree and broke down in tears. He heard a twig break behind him and he whirled around, quickly wiping tears from his eyes out of fear that it was one of the losers. When he was met with nothing, he dismissed it as his imagination. But when he heard it again, he felt a chill go up his spine. 

“Mike?” He asked, his voice was weak and breaking. “Is that you?” 

Silence. 

“Mike?” 

Stan suddenly felt like he was being watched. It was a burning feeling that there was something in the woods. Something hiding right behind the tree line. He didn’t feel safe. He got up, his legs shaking, and walked timidly over to look behind a tree. 

“Hello?” He called. “Anyone there?” 

He felt magic simmer just below the surface of his fingertips. He heard leaves rustle behind him. He whipped around and saw a dark figure emerge from the trees. Stan wasted no time booking it and running back to the house as fast as he could. He felt his legs fly out beneath him as he tripped over a rock and came plummeting to the ground. Stan heard the figure advancing as he scrambled to get up off the ground. 

He shot out a warning shot of pure energy at the thing and bolted back to the house and slamming the back door. He struggled to catch his breath as he saw every other loser in the kitchen looking at him concerned, except for Bill who wouldn’t meet his gaze. 

“Well, someone’s started their morning off with bang.” Richie commented before getting elbowed in the stomach by Eddie. 

“What happened?” Bev asked. 

“There was… something….in the… woods..” Stan said, trying to catch his breath. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ben got up to answer it, but Stan ran over and blocked the door. 

“It’s the thing. Don’t answer it.” He warned. 

“I’m sure it’s just the mailman.” Ben pushed Stan out of the way and opened the door. 

Standing there, on their steps, was Stan. He was wearing the exact same clothes and had the exact same smile. 

“Stan?” Ben cocked his head and looked at both Stan’s. 

“Shapeshifter!” Bev screamed. 

“It’s not me! I’m the real Stan!” One of them screamed. 

“No, I’m Stan!” The other cried. 

“Stan, I think,” Richie said, grabbing one of the Stan’s by the shoulder. “I’m sorry about this. “ 

Bill had grabbed the other one and he and Richie lead them both upstairs, placing one Stan tied up in a chair in Stan’s room and the other in Bill’s room, also tied up.

“Bill, please. You know me! It’s Stan!” One of the Stan’s pleaded while Bill tied his arms. 

“I’m sorry, if you’re the real Stan. Not sorry if you’re not.” 

Bill walked back down stairs and saw all the losers club looking at him expectantly. 

“What the hell are you looking at me for?” He asked. 

“I don’t know, you’re the leader. Lead.” Eddie replied. 

“Great pep talk, babe.” 

“Shapeshifters can only access a person’s recent memories, right?” Bev explained. “Let’s just ask them both personal questions about Stan and see who answers better.” 

“Bill, I do believe that’s right up your avenue.” Ben looked over to him. “Being the boyfriend and all.” 

Bill’s cheeks went red as he nodded. He wasn’t gonna tell them about the break-up. Not yet anyway, they were counting on him. And he could never let his club down. 

“What do I even ask?” 

“Stuff only you would know. Oh, how about his personal kink-” 

“Okay, Richie.” Eddie cut him off, thankfully. “I think he gets it.” 

“Are you up to this, Bill?” Mike put a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly. “Because I’ve known Stan just as long, if not longer. I could do it-” 

“I’m fine.” Bill interrupted bluntly. He walked up stairs and took a deep breathe before walking into Stan’s room and facing one of the Stans. 

“Bill! Bill, thank God you’re here!” 

“Can it. I have a question for you. Why did you make me immortal?” 

Stan thought for a moment. “I couldn’t live without you. You mean to much to me and I didn’t want to watch you die, Bill. I love you so much, I don’t think I could ever live without you.” 

“Why not get rid of your own immortality?” 

“I fear death.” 

Bill stayed silent.  _ Did Stan really fear death? He always made jokes about wanting to die yet he was the first one to run whenever something went down.  _

“I don’t believe you.” 

“You have to, please! I’m the real Stan! Bill, please! I love you!” Stan yelled as Bill got up and walked out of the room and into his own where the other Stan was waiting. 

“Here we go.” He mumbled. 

“What was that?” Bill asked. 

“Nothing, today has just already been such shit and it’s not even eleven yet. This might as well just happen.”  _ Now that sounds like Stan.  _

Bill did his best to hide his emotions but a slight smile may have slipped out. “I just have a question for you. Why did you make me immortal?” 

“You’re gonna think I’m crazy.” 

“Trust me, I probably won’t.” 

“You died. Twice. British Men of Letters killed you on our first date.” 

“Bullshit, I’m still alive.” 

“I was getting to that part. I time traveled back to save you. But you kept dying.” 

“So you put immortality on me?” 

“No, I killed the snipers, obviously. Then came the nightmares. So many nightmares about you, dying again. That’s when I gave you immortality.” 

“Can witches even time travel?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t ever remember using a time travel spell, just that it happened.” 

“I’ll be back.” Bill got up from his seat and walked out of the room, but not before hearing Stan mutter under his breath “He doesn’t fucking believe me.” 

Bill wanted to say something. But he had to keep his emotions in check, that way the fake Stan couldn’t get under his skin. He came back downstairs and texted Rowena and within seconds she appeared in their kitchen. 

“Hello dearies.” She smiled but it faded when she noticed Stan was missing. “Where’s the seventh?” 

“That’s why we called you.” Bill explained. “Stan’s the victim of a shapeshifter.” 

“Oh, those are never fun. Why do you need me?” 

“Could Stan time travel?” Bill asked. He heard some of the losers murmuring behind him. 

“He has the power to, yes. But not the resources. His Book of Shadows doesn’t have the spell. Only the Book of the Damned does and it’s still in my possession.” 

“So that one’s the fake then?” Richie asked. “I’ll grab my silver bullets.” 

“I wasn’t finished. When a powerful born witch, like Stanley, feels intense emotion their magic may act for them, without a spell.” 

“Great, so either of them could be telling the truth.” Eddie sighed. 

“I have a feeling he’s telling the truth. The time travel story.” Bill said. 

“I don’t think so. What’d the other one say?” 

Bill stayed silent. But Bev persisted. 

“Bill. What did you ask?” 

“It’s not important.” 

“You can’t leave us out of this!” 

“Fucking watch me!” 

“He’s our friend too!” Mike said, entering the conversation. 

“I asked him why, alright!” Bill broke. “Why he went and made me immortal!” 

“Hold on.” Richie did a double take. “You’re immortal?!” 

“That’s why I didn’t die.” 

“And what’d he say?” Rowena asked, now invested. 

“The first one gave me some sappy shit about how he couldn’t live without me. The second told me I died and then the time travel thing.” 

“Holy shit. I thought he was just fucking with me.” Ben said. 

“Wait, he told you?” 

“Yeah I watched him take down like six guys. It was kinda awesome, if throwing six guys off a roof could be called awesome.” 

“Okay, I have a plan.” Bill snapped his fingers. “We’ll each do it. Everyone goes and asks him one question.” 

Bev went up first and walked into Stan’s room. 

“Bev! Oh my god! Please, you gotta get me outta these!” 

“Sure, just answer one question: What did you tell me when I told you I liked Ben?” 

“Uh..” Stan paused. “I told you to go for it.”  _ Wrong. _

“Of course. How could I forget?” She stood up opened to the door to leave. 

“Where are you going? You said you would-” 

“And you should know by now that I never keep my word.” 

She shut the door on one Stan and opened a door to another. His eyes lit up upon seeing her and a small smile came onto his face. 

“I’m guessing you have questions for me?” 

“Just one. What did you say to me when I told you I liked Ben?” 

“Congratulations, you’re the last one to know.” Stan laughed remembering his own joke. 

“I knew it was you.” She whispered. 

“Can I leave now? My arms hurt.” 

“No, sorry. More questions. But I’ll be back.” Bev smiled before leaving the room and sending Ben up. They all followed the same pattern, Stan’s room then Bill’s. 

“You know Stan, we’ve worked on a lot of school projects together. Do you remember our first?” 

“It was a history project, French Revolution, I believe.”  _ Wrong.  _

“Better luck next time.” Ben said and walked into the other room. 

“Science. The bonding of atoms and experimental research.”  _ Right _ .

Ben smiled and nodded silently before going back downstairs. 

“Was the first one wrong?” Bev asked.

“Yup. Eddie, you’re up.” 

Eddie stood but Rowena walked forward. “May I ask the boy a question?” 

They all looked at eachother and Bill shrugged. “Go for it.” 

She walked into Bill’s room. 

“Stanley, do you recall the first spell I taught you?” 

“Levitation.”  _ Wrong.  _

She walked into Bill’s room. 

“Fireball, my personal favorite.”  _ Right.  _

“There’s my favorite child.” She smiled. 

“So, I’m still better than Crowley?” 

“Always.” 

Eddie was next. 

“What’d you say when I told you I was gay?” 

“Good for you.”  _ Wrong.  _

“I wish.” 

Eddie came into Bill’s room. 

“Mood.”  _ Right.  _

Richie went up after. 

“Remember our first movie, Stanney boy?” 

“Terminator.”  _ Wrong.  _

“Hook, you hated it, I loved it.”  _ Right.  _

And finally Mike. 

“My grandma loved you, Stan. What was her nickname for you?” 

“Sugar.”  _ Wrong.  _

“Apple, because I always had her apple pie.”  _ Right.  _ “I would kill for some pie right about now.” 

“So it’s the one in Stan’s room?” Eddie asked when Mike had come downstairs, grinning. 

“Obviously.” Rowena replied. “Levitation? As his first spell? I would never.” 

“Okay, I’ll grab my silver bullets and-” Eddie started before Bill interrupted him. 

“Can I ask one more question? Just to be sure.” 

Bev nodded and Bill went upstairs, but instead of going into Stan’s room, he went into his own room, where the real Stan,  _ his Stan _ , was waiting. 

He opened the door and saw Stan, looking completely broken. Bill’s heart broke in two, but then he remembered why he felt this way.  _ You broke up with him.  _

“Tell me about the first day we met.” 

Stan let a weak smile slip onto his face as he recounted the story. 

“I had just moved to Derry. My family and I were unpacking our moving van when you came up to me, with little Georgie trailing behind you. I didn’t know it then, but you would become my best friend. You asked if you could help with anything, but I was too busy staring into your eyes to respond. My mom came over and told you two that it was so kind of you to ask and told you you could help me unpack my room. We were setting up my bookcase and Georgie kept calling me some funny name that made you laugh.” 

“What was the name? That he called you.” Bill felt tears form in his eyes. 

“Stanley the Manly.” Bill laughed and he felt tears roll down his cheeks. He saw hope fill Stan’s eyes, along with tears as they both started crying. 

“I’m so sorry.” Stan whispered. “I didn’t want to ever watch you die, again. I dreamed about it every single night, but knowing that you were always going to be right there, it helped.” 

Bill sighed. “I forgive you. But, you better get it off me, please.” 

“And here I was, thinking you were going to shoot me for being a shapeshifter, the other guy was nicer.” 

“Yeah but he wasn’t you.” Bill put a hand on Stan’s face and leaned in to kiss him. 

“That was great but I’d appreciate it a lot more if my hands weren’t tied behind my back.” Stan said, breaking away. 

“Oh shit, hold on.” Bill turned around the chair Stan was in and fiddled with the duct-tape tying Stan’s arms tightly to the chair. 

“Maybe, you should get a knife or something?” Stan sassed. 

Bill got up and ran downstairs to get a knife from the kitchen. 

“I’m guessing you know which one if the real one?” Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“I bet you three bucks it was the one in Bill’s room, spaghettio.” 

“Obviously. Unless it isn’t?” 

“No it is. Does anyone know where our silver knife is?” Bill said. 

“Got it.” Ben handed the knife to Bill, who caught it and rushed back upstairs. 

“Okay, I’m gonna be careful and try not to cut you.” Bill turned Stan’s chair back around and got ready to cut the tape. 

“Yes, that would be ideal. Why’d you tie them so damn tight, anyway? I’m starting to lose blood flow.” 

“I don’t know, couldn’t take any chances. Damn, this tape is tight.” 

“I swear to God, if you got me trapped to a chair, Denbrough” 

“Would have thought you would enjoy something like that.” Bill raised his eyebrow and cut the final piece of tape, setting Stan’s hands free. 

“Shut up.” Stan laughed and rubbed his wrists. 

“Would you like to do the honors?” Bill extended the knife to Stan. 

“God no. That’s all you.”

“Alright just made out with you and now I’m gonna go kill your doppelganger. Fun.” Bill gave him a lighthearted smile and they both left the room but Stan went downstairs and Bill instead walked into Stan’s room, where the shapeshifter was waiting. 

“Bill! You gotta-” 

“Drop the act, I already know it’s not Stan.” 

The other Stan’s smile faded into a deep scowl. “You really want him around? The King of Monsters?” It spat at him. 

“The King of Monsters? What the fuck is that?” 

“You don’t know? I thought every hunter up here knew.” 

“Quit being cryptic or I’ll stab you.” 

“The triangle? Derry, Castle Rock, Jerusalem’s Lot, form a perfect circle-” 

“To be taken over by an all powerful being.” Bill finished. “I know that. But what’s it have to do with Stan?” 

“Sweet Lucifer, you hunters are thick. What do  _ you  _ think he is?” 

_ He’s Stan, your boyfriend. He’s your best friend, he’s the kid you grew up with.  _

“He  _ is  _ the King of Monsters.” The shapeshifter smiled and Bill snapped. He sliced the knife across it’s neck as the shapeshifter let out a scream of pain before dying. 

_ It had to be bullshitting him, right? Just trying to stay alive. Why would it even tell Bill? It just didn’t make any sense. But he had to tell someone, he couldn’t keep it to himself, it would drive him crazy.  _

“Mike?” He called and Mike appeared before him. 

“What’s up?” 

“Stan’s the King of Monsters.” 

“Holy shit. She was fucking right.” 

“She?” 

“When I died…” Mike trailed off remembering he would have to tell Bill the conditions of his deal with Billie.  _ Stan was his boyfriend. He couldn’t just tell him that one day, without any warning at all, Stan would be whisked away to hell.  _ “Billie told me that Stan was the King of Monsters. I didn’t believe her because, well, it’s  _ Stan _ . He once broke his toe trying to dance with a baseball bat like they did in High School Musical 2.” 

“And now… I mean I just thought the shapeshifter was fucking with me, but you say the Billie told you, too.” Bill wanted to scream, he didn’t know why. He felt his nails dig deeper into his skin. “Should we tell him?” 

“He can’t go dark if he doesn’t know.” 

“I don’t want to lie to him. That’s….” Their whole first breakup was over trust. For Bill, trust was important. Could he really lie to Stan? 

“It’s not lying.” Bill rolled his eyes at Mike’s attempt to rationalize. 

“Hey Stan, love of my life, guess what? You’re actually the King of Monsters and I never told you.” Bill mocked. “Not a great plan.” 

“Shut up. We’ll just ask Rowena. He’s like her mom anyway.” 

“I was summoned?” Rowena suddenly appeared beside them, making both of them jump. 

“Stan’s the King of Monsters.” Mike shot out, covering his mouth after he realized what he had said. 

Her eyes widened and she mumbled something under her breath. “Both my boys!” She cried, quite dramatically. “Both my boys are evil!” 

“Shhh. He doesn’t know.” Bill hissed. 

“You haven’t told him that he is one of the most powerful beings in the universe?” 

“I don’t want to freak him out.” 

“I think we’re  _ well _ past the freaking out stage.” Rowena said. 

“How are we even supposed to say something? Oh Stan, by the way, you might be a super powerful being hell-bent on ruling Maine and killing us.” 

“I’ll do it.” Bill declared. “I’m his boyfriend.” 

“I’ll do it.” Rowena said. 

“No, I’ll do it. I’m his best friend.” 

“I out rank all of you. Boyfriend.” 

“Excuse me? Adopted mother.” 

“Best friend since birth.” 

“I’m doing it. End of discussion.” Both Mike and Rowena stopped and looked at him. “Please.” 

They looked back to each other and Rowena whispered. “Alright.” 

Mike nodded. 

“Thanks.” 

The all left the room, except for Bill, who stayed and thought about how easiest to break Stan’s heart. 

\------------ 

“Stan?” Bill asked, gathering up all his courage. They were lying in his bed. 

“Yeah?” Stan gave him a sweet smile and Bill’s plan went out the window.  _ How could someone as adorable as him be as he evil as he is?  _

Bill bit his tongue, trying to figure out the best way to say it. Stan, sensing his hesitation, put a hand on his face. 

“Hey, what’s wrong.” 

“Nothing, it’s just…” 

Stan looked at him expectantly and Bill broke.  _ I can’t do it. He’s too innocent, too naive. It’s better if he doesn’t know.  _

“Good night.” Bill tried his best to give an authentic smile and Stan’s eyes softened. 

“Good night, Bill.” 

_ Bill did the right thing, right? What he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.  _


	8. The King Of Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i posted late i was in the er most of last night anyways enjoy evil stan

It all started with a dog. They were walking through the woods, looking for the spot where a reported coyote attack had happened, suspecting it could be something much worse, when a dog walked out. 

 

It was a german shepard, pretty large for his breed, however. It ran right over to Richie, making Richie’s face light up with a smile. 

 

“Hello, there.” He knelt down and let the dog smell his hand. “Eds, look. It’s my people.” 

 

“Not every dog is ‘your people’.” Eddie rolled his eyes, but walked over to the dog nonetheless. 

 

“Guys, be careful.” Bill warned. “We don’t know what’s really out here.” 

 

“It’s alright, Bill.” Richie smiled. “He’s a good boy. Right buddy?” Richie’s voice hopped up a few octaves as he started rubbing the dog’s ears. 

 

Bev sniffed the air and her face recoiled. “Richie, that’s not a dog.” 

 

“I think I’d know what a dog smells like, Marsh. I am part dog.” 

 

“Wolf.” Stan corrected. 

 

“Same thing.” Richie turned his attention back to the dog. “Isn’t that right, boy? We’re the same.” 

The dog growled and Richie laughed. 

 

“Alright, calm down. It was a joke.” 

 

“Richie...get away from it.” Bev warned as Eddie started to tug on Richie’s hoodie. 

 

“Jeez, would you guys calm down. It’s a fucking dog, what’s it going to do - SHIT!” Richie screamed as the dog bite his hand and didn’t let go. 

 

“FUCK! SOMEONE HELP!” 

 

“Establish your dominance.” Stan joked as he ran over and worked on getting the dog off Richie. 

 

“What is he going to do? T-pose on the dog?” Eddie said, holding Richie’s other hand, which Richie was squeezing tightly, trying his best to suppress tears. 

 

Stan finally got the dog’s mouth off Richie’s hand and the dog ran back. Suddenly, it transformed from dog to man. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Richie screamed. “Dude! Cannibalism!” 

 

“It’s not a werewolf, Rich. It’s a skinwalker.” 

 

“Skinwalkers are pact animals.” Bill pointed out. “Meaning where there’s one-” 

 

Just as Bill was saying this, about twenty or so dogs and humans walked out from the tree line. 

 

“Rich.” Ben whispered. “Wolf out.” 

 

“What’s that going to do?” 

 

“I don’t know. Maybe they’ll recognize their superiors.” 

 

“Appreciate the support, Benny. But these things are stupid as hell. They don't respect anyone.” 

 

“Hey, I know you.” The skinwalker who bit Richie said. “Tozier, right?” 

 

“Damn right. Now leave us alone.” 

 

“No fucking way. But it should be a fair fight. Twenty on six sound good to you?” 

 

“Seven.” Mike growled. 

 

“This is gonna fucking suck.” Stan mumbled as the skinwalkers advanced. 

 

Richie’s eyes glowed yellow as his nails turned into claws and he lead the losers into a charge. Eddie erupted into flames and soared into the sky, firing balls of fire down at the skinwalkers. Bev lunged forward, fangs out, and started swinging and kicking at the skinwalkers. 

 

Ben and Bill were back to back, in a circle of skinwalkers. 

 

“Before we start shooting,” Ben whispered. “I just wanna say, we probably look really cool.” 

 

“Totally.” Bill replied, a slight smile slipping onto his face. “Like an action movie.” 

 

The sounds of gunshots echoed throughout the forest as Richie fought off some skinwalkers, only using his good hand. He was starting to lose the fight, however, when Eddie swooped down and blasted the walkers back. 

 

“Walmart werewolves.” He muttered under his breath and Richie smiled. 

 

Mike, knowing he wasn’t strong enough to fight yet, had found an  _ odd _ , more creative way of fighting them. Every so often, a rogue skinwalker would think they were safe, only to have their pants pulled down and then punched in the face by something they couldn’t see. 

 

“Is that...Mike?” Ben asked, ceasing his gunfire to look at the walkers who were laying on the ground, pants around their ankles. 

 

“Oh my Lucifer.” Richie’s eyes widened. “He’s pantsing them. Total Tozier move. I’ve taught him well.” 

  
  


Their enthusiasm dwindled, however, when another horde of skinwalkers came out into the clearing. About fifty skinwalkers were closing on Ben and Bill, another twenty had ganged up on Bev, Mike’s pantsing strategy had become less effective, Richie was having a hard time fighting with only his left hand and Eddie had been grounded by a dog who jumped up and sank its teeth into his leg. 

 

Stan watched on, horrified, as his friends slowly started to lose the battle. His mind raced as he heard the exclamations of his friends. He saw Bill and Ben getting wary as the skinwalkers advanced on them. Richie was kneeling on the ground by Eddie who was failing to send out more than a tiny ball of fire, as his leg gushed blood. Bev was fighting off about ten or so walkers and Mike had started to lose his strength as he tried to punch one in the face, only to get punched in the gut. 

 

“Leave them alone.” Stan whispered, bring his hands to his ears trying to numb his thoughts.  _ Bev, Richie, Eddie, Mike, Ben, Bill.  _

 

“Please, leave them alone.”  _ Bev, Richie, Eddie, Mike, Ben, Bill.  _

“Stan!” He could hear all of them call out to him but he couldn’t move, it was like he was frozen in time. 

 

“LEAVE THEM ALONE!” Stan exploded. Literally. He felt a burst of energy shoot out from him. 

 

His arms extended and he let out another shock wave of energy, tinted purple. The skinwalkers flew back, away from the losers. They all looked around at each other and then back to Stan, who was crumbled in a tiny ball at the edge of the clearing. 

 

“Stan? Are you okay?” Bill asked, walking slowly over to where he was. They all heard quiet sobbing. 

 

“I don’t know what’s happening to me.” He said quietly. 

 

“It’s okay, you’re alright.” 

 

“I don’t know who I am anymore.” 

 

“You’re Stan.” 

 

_ No you’re not. You’re something more. Something better.  _

 

“Not anymore.” A different voice spoke through Stan this time. He floated off the ground and looked down to the losers. Bill was horrified to see his eyes change to purple and a sinister smile grow onto his face. 

 

“There is no Stan anymore. I am the King of Monsters, now.” 

 

“What the fuck?” Richie muttered. 

 

“Stan! You have to fight back!” Bill yelled up to him, turn the smile on his face to a deep scowl. 

 

“What did I tell you! That pathetic excuse for a witch is gone!” 

 

“He’s not gone! He can’t be!” 

 

“Well he is. And unless you want to join him in hell, I’d suggest staying out of my way.”

 

“Oh yeah, we’ll just let you destroy all of Maine.” 

 

“That’d be great, thanks.” The King of Monsters laughed, a deep evil laugh, before shooting off into the sky. 

 

“So I take it you didn’t tell him?” Mike snarked. 

 

“Shut up.”  

 

“What the hell was that?” Bev asked. 

 

“Remember when we first met Sam and Dean they told us about that prophecy?” Mike started. 

 

“Fuck. He’s the King of Monsters.” 

 

“What do we do? Should we call Sam and Dean?” Eddie looked up to Richie for comfort. 

 

“No.” Bill replied sternly. “As much as I love them, they’re our last resort. They might end up….” He fumbled over his words, hating to think of what could happen to Stan. “We take care of this in house. Understood?” 

 

They all nodded. 

 

“Alright we’ll head back to the house and dig up as much lore as possible to figure out where he’s going next. Eddie, how’s your leg?” 

 

“It’ll be fine soon.” 

 

“Good. We’re going to need all hands on deck. Let’s go.” Bill waved them back to the car. They all jogged through the woods, except Eddie, who’s leg wasn’t at 100% yet. 

 

Bill tried his best to push down the sinking feeling that he had.  _ He’s gone.  _ Stan couldn’t be gone. He had to still be fighting. He was strong. He could do it. 

 

They got back to the house and immediately pulled out every book and article they could find on the King on Monsters. They read through thousands of pages until Ben exclaimed: 

 

“I’ve got something!” All of the losers ran over to where he was and looked in the book. “He’s going to the middle of the triangle! That’s where the portal is! He’s going to open a gate to Purgatory and let in all the monsters!” 

 

“Yeah, but keep reading.” Bev pointed to the line below it. “He’s got to do sacrifice people and monsters. One mortal, one werewolf, one walker, one phoenix, and one prophet.”

 

“And he has to be stabbed with an angel blade to die.”

 

“Which, Stan could recover from.” Mike tried his best to reassure Bill. 

 

“Maybe we could have Jack repel the King of Monsters from his body, because isn’t Stan just his vessel?” Eddie asked.

 

“We don’t know. I’ve… had dreams -er, visions of him as The King of Monsters so maybe not.” 

 

“Or maybe he’s the blade, like how Dean was the Michael Sword.” 

 

“Truth is we don’t know. We could have Jack here if we needed him and we have  _ plenty  _ of angel blades.” 

 

“It’s just a question of what’s going to kill Stan.” 

 

“Maybe it’s like Sam and Ezekiel. Maybe it was inside of Stan all long. Waiting for the right moment.” Richie suggested. 

 

_ I don’t know who I am anymore.  _

 

“That might be it. He told me….before he turned that he didn’t know who he was anymore.” 

 

“Which begs the bigger question. Who’s the real Stan? Because if he’s been there the whole time, maybe we never  _ truly _ met Stan.” Mike spiraled. 

 

Bill wanted to be sick. Seriously. How could he have never known Stan, the true Stan,  _ his Stan _ . Stan was funny and smart and cynical and caring and resourceful. That...that couldn’t be The King of Monsters. That was Stan. Right?

 

“You’re freaking him out, Mike.” He heard Bev hiss at Mike, snapping him back to reality. He saw all of his friends, looking at him concernedly. 

 

“We’re gonna get him back. It’ll be okay.” 

 

Bill could only offer back a weak smile. 

 

“Okay, so we know where he’s going, what’ll kill him, potentially, and what he needs.”   

 

“Alright let’s go.” Bill concluded. He grabbed his stuff off the table but Bev grabbed his arm. 

 

“Bill, wait! We don’t have a plan.” 

 

“And?” 

 

“We can’t just go in there, guns blazing. We need a plan of attack.” Bev insisted. 

 

“I have a plan. Attack.”

 

“Really, dude?” Richie raised an eyebrow. “Iron Man references? Now?” 

 

“Sorry. But seriously, plans are overrated. All of our best victories come from winging it.” 

 

“Bill, I get it.” Mike looked at him sympathetically. “You want to go and save him, but we should think about a plan more so we don’t end up doing more harm than good.” 

 

Bill bit his tongue. He wanted, no, he  _ needed _ to save Stan. But if they were right and doing it now could hurt Stan in the crossfire, he would never forgive himself. 

 

“Alright. Anyone, thoughts?” 

 

“Maybe we go with a welcoming party and then a surprise attack.” Richie suggested, nodding his head. 

 

“No one knows what those words mean, babe.” 

 

“We have three of us come in and distract his attention to the front and then three go around back of him and attack.” 

 

“Too big a chance of Stan getting hurt.” 

 

“I have an idea.” Mike spoke up. “But it’s risky.” 

 

\-------------- 

 

They arrived at the exact center of the triangle. It was in the middle of the woods, they parked the car a couple hundred yards away from where The King of Monsters was, as not to alert him. They all looked at eachother. 

 

“Alright. We’re about to go into the eye of the storm. Don’t let your guard down, not for a single second, until we  _ know _ it’s Stan.” Bill said. 

 

The rest of them nodded. 

 

Bill lead them forward into the clearing. He could see The King of Monsters floating with his back turned to them. Bill put his foot down in the wrong spot and a twig snapped. The King of Monsters whipped his head around and looked dead on at the losers coming straight for him. 

 

An eerie smile slipped onto his face. “Just as I thought. You fools brought everything I need right to me. A phoenix, a werewolf, a mortal and a prophet.”

 

“Yeah, but you need a skinwalker too!” Bev said. 

 

“Do you know how many of those things I killed? I’m all set. And as for you four, who wants to go first?” 

 

Bill felt an icy chill go up his spine.  _ Mike _ . 

 

“Stall him. I’ll be back.” Mike whispered and Bill could feel him zap away. 

 

He inhaled, preparing for what he was about to do. 

 

“Stan! I believe in you!” He cried out, praying to God that Stan was in there. 

 

“What have I told you! He’s gone! He’s dead!” 

 

“No! I know he’s still alive! Stan, you have to fight him!” 

 

The King of Monsters snarled and shot out a ball of fire at Bill but he dodged. 

 

“You have to fight Stan! You have to be brave! I know you’re scared but you have to fight him! Be brave, I know you can!” 

 

The King of Monsters’s face changed to a softer expression. 

 

“Bill?” 

 

“Stan…” Bill breathed out a sigh of relief. 

 

“I don’t know what to do..” Stan looked as if he was about to start crying. 

 

“Fight him. Fight back, Stan.” 

 

Stan’s face changed again switched back and forth from The King to Stan. “Bill, I’m sorry..” 

 

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily!” 

 

“Stan! You’re so close!” 

 

“Oh my Lucifer. I swear, when I kill you, I’ll kill you so slowly and so painfully the tortures of hell will feel like nothing!” 

 

Bill gulped.  _ That was an intense threat, but he wouldn’t give up. Stan needed him.  _

 

“You’re so strong, Stan! I know you can do this! I believe in you!” Bill yelled out to Stan, as he dodged repeated blasts from the King. “Just like when were kids! And you would stand up to Henry for me! Be strong like that! Like I know you can be!” 

 

“ENOUGH!” A blast of energy knocked all of the losers back off their feet. 

 

_ What was taking Mike so long?  _

 

“I’m going to kill all of you! Now, whose first?” He floated down to the ground. Bill looked around to the rest of the losers. Ben was helping Bev get back onto her feet and Richie and Eddie were still laying on the cold forest floor. 

 

“I’ll do it.” Bill spoke up, rising to his feet. 

 

“Bill! Wait!” Eddie said, shooting up. 

 

“Stay here. It’ll be okay.” Bill gave Eddie a small, semi-defeated smile and looked back to where the King of Monsters was standing. 

 

“I’m coming, Georgie.” Bill whispered, looking up to the sky. 

 

“Bill!” He could hear the rest of the losers calling out to him as he walked over to the King of Monsters, in what felt like slow motion. With each step, a different memory from his life came up. 

 

_ Georgie’s birth. He had stayed in the lobby of the hospital with his grandparents all night.  _

 

_ Meeting Stan and the rest of the losers.  _

 

_ Hanging out with his friends at the Quarry.  _

 

_ Coming out to his friends.  _

 

_ Running through the back alleys to escape Henry.  _

 

_ Georgie’s death.  _

 

_ Meeting the Winchesters.  _

 

_ Him and Stan’s first kiss.  _

 

_ Right now. This moment. The last time he would ever see Stan.  _

 

“Any last words?” 

 

Bill saw Mike appear behind The King with Jack right behind. 

 

“ Yippee-ki-yay , motherfucker.” Bill smiled before dodging out of the way. Jack ran up behind The King and put his hands on his face. A bloodcurdling scream was heard across the forest as Bill could see a dark purple fog escape through Stan’s mouth. Stan’s body collapsed on the ground as the purple smoke circled in the sky and then dissolved into nothing. 

 

“Stan!” Bill ran over to where Stan’s body lay motionless on the ground. Tears started to fill in Bill’s eyes. “Come on, come on, come on, come on.” Bill whispered. 

 

“Is he okay?” Mike asked standing over Bill with the rest of the losers and Jack. 

 

“I-I don’t know.” Bill choked out.

 

Mike could feel time slow around him. Billie. 

 

“No. You can’t take him.” He called out into the nothing. 

 

“Oh, I wasn’t going to. I’ve got what I wanted. I’m here...for you.” She replied, showing herself as she came out from behind a tree. 

 

“Me? We had a deal.” 

 

“And you’ve made it perfectly clear that you don’t want me to take the witch. So I’ve come for you instead.” 

 

Mike felt like he was going to pass out. 

 

“I can’t leave them. They need me. Please. They’re my family.” 

 

“I’m sorry, kid. But there universe doesn’t care about family. Just balance.”

 

“I don’t want to go. I want to stay with them.” 

 

“Sorry, but that’s not how it works.” She snapped her fingers and Mike was gone. 

 

“Stan, please. You have to come back to me, please.” Bill whimpered over Stan’s body. 

 

“Guys?” Eddie asked. “Where’s Mike?” 

 

“He was just right next to me.” Jack said, looking around him. 

 

“Mike! Mike, this isn’t funny!” Ben called. 

 

“What if….” Bev trailed off, looking down at Stan. 

 

“No! He’s not dead! Stan’s not dead!” Bill defended. 

 

“Does he have a pulse?” Richie said, bending down next to Bill, who put his fingers under Stan’s neck. 

 

“I don’t know, I don’t feel one. But he’s not dead. He’s immortal. Stan can’t be dead.” Bill rambled. 

 

“Bill…” 

 

“No! I can’t lose him, too!”

 

Bill felt someone’s hands come behind him and pull him away from Stan’s body. It was Richie, his claws were digging into Bill’s arms. 

 

“Please let me go! Rich!” Bill pleaded as tears started to run down his cheeks. Jack bent down next to Stan with Eddie by his side and they both tried to figure out how to save him. Bill could barely look at them. He turned around and hugged Richie’s knees, soaking his jeans with tears. 


	9. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry im late yesterday i was swamped but here's the season finale and OH BOY OH BOY ur feelings are fucked (there is gonna be a season 2 im writing it now but there's gonna be a gap because my finals are coming up) 
> 
> if you subscribe to the collection you'll get notified when i upload season two

_ Stan was a kid again. He was back on the playground. He could see Bill in the distance, talking to Henry and his goons.  _

 

_ A dark voice spoke in the back of his mind. “Protect him.”  _

 

_ Stan walked over to where they were all standing, a strange, devilish, confidence came over him.  _

 

_ “Leave him alone, Henry.” Stan said, sternly.  _

 

_ “Aw, do you need your boyfriend to stick up for you, Denbrough?” Henry laughed and Stan felt an odd feeling of rage course through his body.  _

 

_ Once more the dark voice spoke. “Punch him.”  _

 

_ “I said, leave him alone, Henry.”  _

 

_ “What the fuck are you gonna do about it?”  _

 

_ Stan balled his hand into a fist. He could hear his knuckles crack under the pressure. He was just about ready swing at Henry’s nose when he heard Bill whisper to him:  _

 

_ “He isn’t worth it.”  _

 

_ “But he is.” The dark voice sneered. _

 

_ Stan felt pulled between two different views. Was this who he was? A fighter?  _

 

_ Stan let the tension flow out of his hand as he let his fist go and turned around, slinging an arm around Bill’s shoulder and leading him away from Henry.  _

 

_ “Fucking pussy.” Stan could hear Henry sneer behind him.  _

 

_ The strain return to his hand as he got ready to turn around and break Henry’s nose.  _

 

_ “Leave him alone.” Bill said, further leading Stan away.  _

 

_ “Why are you defending him?”  _

 

_ “I’m not…. I just don’t want you to get hurt. That’s all.” Bill smiled at him and Stan blushed.  _

 

_ “Go back and punch him.” The dark voice commanded. “Defend him.”  _

 

_ “He doesn’t need to be defended. He’s safe.” Stan thought.  _

 

_ “Perhaps from their actions, but not from their words. Go back and make them stop.”  _

 

_ “No. It’s not what he wants.”  _

 

_ “But isn’t it what you want?”  _

 

_ “No. You’re just saying things.”  _

 

_ “Am I? Cause last I checked, I was you. So what do you really want, Stanley?” _

 

_ “To make Bill happy.”  _

 

_ “How can Bill be happy if they’re still after him?”  _

 

_ Stan centered himself, stopping short in his tracks.  _

 

_ “Stan?” Bill looked at him concerned.  _

 

_ Stan turned around and walked back over to Henry, rage pushing his every movement.  _

 

_ “Oh? Back for more?” Vic laughed.  _

 

_ He took one look at Vic, who was probably a foot taller than him, and swung his fist up at his jaw. Bone met bone, and Vic stumbled back, holding his chin in his hands.   _

 

_ “Stan!” Bill called out as the rest of the Bowers Gang turned to look at him.  _

 

_ “You got a fucking death wish, Uris?” Henry said, walking uncomfortable close to Stan. He gulped, regretting his action, but he stood strong. For Bill.  _

 

_ “Leave. Him. Alone.” Stan practically growled. Before he could even think, he saw his fist move towards Henry’s chest in slow motion. When his fist made contact, Henry stumbled back and Stan felt a hand slip into his other hand and he was tugged back, away from Henry.  _

 

_ He could see Henry, Patrick, Vic, and Belch chasing after him and Bill. They zigzagged through different alleys and back roads, trying their best to lose their tail. They ran for what felt like hours until they finally reached a fence, just on the edge of Mike’s property. They could see Mr. Hanlon working in the field.  _

 

_ “Boost me.” Bill turned to Stan and said.  _

 

_ “What?”  _

 

_ “Boost me. Over the fence. Quickly, they’re coming.” Stan put his hands out and Bill put his foot in and right before he launched Bill over the fence, Stan asked a question.  _

 

_ “What about me?”  _

 

_ “I’ll help you up, I promise.” Stan nodded and used all of his strength to push Bill up and over the fence. Bill sat with one leg on Stan’s side, one leg on the farm side and extended his hand down to Stan.  _

 

_ “Come on, quick.” Stan grabbed his hand and climbed the fence, but when he got to the top, where Bill was, he lost balance and fell off into the grass below, pulling Bill down with him.  _

 

_ “Stanley? Bill?” Mr. Hanlon called.  _

 

_ “Hi, Mr. Hanlon!” Stan smiled, his hair a mess with grass all over him. “Sorry we jumped your fence.”  _

 

_ “We were being chased. Do you mind if we get a glass of water?” Bill asked.  _

 

_ “Not at all. I think Mike’s inside with his grandmother. Door should be unlocked. You two can head on in.”  _

 

_ Stan and Bill walked past him, saying a multitude of thank yous. Bill took Stan’s hand and lead him away from the house, however, and into Mike’s barn. _

 

_ “Why would you do that?”  _

 

_ “Do what?”  _

 

_ “Fight him. I told you that he wasn’t worth it.” _

 

_ “I-I just wanted to make you happy.”  _

 

_ “I didn’t need that to make me happy. I was just happy being with you.”  _

 

\----------- 

 

Stan gasped, and bolted straight up. When he opened his eyes, he recoiled in pain as the harsh light made his eyes burn. He looked around frantically, unaware of where he was. He felt a wooden table beneath him, and it just then occurred that he was shirtless and covered by a white sheet. He was in what looked to be a cabin. 

 

“Hello?” He called out into the space around him. “Is anyone there?” 

 

His thoughts felt weirdly quiet, as the dark voice who had been with him for what felt like forever was strangely silent. 

 

He made his way off the table, keeping the sheet wrapped around him. His legs felt like jelly and his entire body ached. He couldn’t remember anything. All he could recall was a dog. 

 

“Anyone?” Stan walked around more, the layout of the cabin seemed strangely familiar. He went upstairs, roaming the halls looking for anyone, who could tell him why he was here. He saw that one of the doors was open. 

 

“Hello?” He whispered, opening the door slightly, before gasping, realizing where he was. He saw a wall, painted with a tree and a name painted across it in a deep shade of red.  _ Jack _ . He was in Kelly’s cabin. This was where Jack was supposed to grow up. 

 

_ Kelly must have painted this before she died.  _

 

He ran his hand across the wall. He never got to meet Kelly, as she had died giving birth to Jack when he was 14 and before he knew what he was. Stan recalled the things Sam had told him about this cabin. They had Cas’s funeral here, before he came back from the Empty. 

 

_ Holy shit.  _ Stan rushed through the house and looked out the windows. He saw all of the losers sitting outside assembling a large stack of branches. It all clicked in Stan’s mind: the sheet, the cabin. He was getting a hunter’s funeral. The only reason he was still alive must have been a resurrection seal placed on him by Rowena. 

 

He ran out through the front door, still holding onto the sheet that was wrapped around his waist, and into the backyard. 

 

“Guys! I’m alive!” He yelled, startling every single of them. 

 

“Holy shit.” Bev mumbled. Stan saw Bill stumble forward, his eyes red, and stare at Stan with a look of sadness and comfort on his face. 

 

“S-Stan….” Bill walked towards him. “Ho-how ar-r-re you e-even here? I-I-I saw you die. I-I thou-thought I lost y-you.” 

 

“I don’t know. What happened?  I don’t remember anything.” 

 

The losers all looked at eachother. “Stan, you don’t remember  _ anything _ ?” Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Isn’t that what I just said?” 

 

“Bill, I think you should tell him.” Ben said quietly. 

 

“Let’s go inside. We’ll talk there.” Bill took Stan’s hand and lead him back inside the cabin and upstairs into Jack’s old nursery. 

 

“Does The King of Monsters ring a bell?” Bill asked him warily. 

 

_ There is no Stan, anymore. I am the King of Monsters now.  _

 

“Oh god. He got out. Shit, Bill, I- I have to-” 

 

“It’s okay. We got rid of him. It’s okay.” Bill put a hand on Stan’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. 

 

“How many people….how many people did I hurt?” Tears started to form in Stan’s eyes. 

 

Bill bit his lip. “I don’t know. We lost track of him after a bit.” 

 

“Fuck. I’m a fucking monster.” 

 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey. You’re not a monster. You’re Stan.” 

 

“I could have done something. I should have done something.” 

 

“There was nothing you could have done. You didn’t know-” 

 

“I did, Bill! I knew the whole time that he was there. I was just...too scared to ask for help.” 

 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” 

 

“Isn’t it, though? I didn’t do anything. I’m just as bad as he is.”

 

“Shut up, Stan!” Bill yelled suddenly, startling Stan and himself. “You’re nothing like him. I know you, the  _ real _ you. And you’re a good person. And….and I love you.” 

 

“How? How can you say that, when I just….gave up.” 

 

“Because, you didn’t just give up. If you had given up we would have been burning your body right now. But we aren’t. Because you’re strong. And I don’t care what happened to you, all I care about is you,  _ now _ , and that person, the person standing here in front of me… is the person I want to love.” 

 

Stan broke down crying, as Bill caught him in his arms. “I’m sorry.” Stan whispered. 

 

“It’s okay.” 

 

“Do they trust me?” 

 

“Of course they do. They’re your family.” 

 

“And Sam and Dean?” 

 

“Don’t even know.” 

 

Suddenly, Stan pulled away from Bill and looked around wildly. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“Where’s Mike? Shouldn’t he be here? With me?” 

 

“That’s the thing, Stan. Billie took him.” 

 

“No! No! He can’t leave! I need him, Bill! He’s my best friend!” 

 

“I know. We’re going to call Rowena later and see about getting him back.”

 

“Jesus, it’s all my fault. If I hadn’t died, she never would have taken him. He would have been right here!” 

 

“Stan, you can’t blame yourself for this. This wasn’t you. It was her.” 

 

“Could I have a minute, please?” Stan asked, showing no emotion on his face. 

 

“Stan-” 

 

“Please!” 

 

Bill nodded silently and left the room, closing the door slightly behind him. The moment he left, Stan slid down the wall and fell to the floor, defeatedly. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed. It was his fault Mike was gone. If he hadn’t died, Billie never would have taken him. 

 

“Mike, please…. I can’t lose you.” Stan whispered out to the air, holding onto a childish fantasy that Mike would reach out to him, comforting him. 

 

Unknown to Stan, Bill was right outside the door, listening in. His heart shattered into thousands of pieces when he heard Stan call out to a dead Mike. He needed to fix this. For Stan. 

 

Time around him began to slow as Billie entered into the hallway. 

 

“Hello, Bill. I hear your in the market for a deal.” 

 

“Give me Mike.” 

 

“Why? I’m not giving you anything until you tell me a good reason to.” 

 

Bill pulled an angel blade out of his back pocket. “I swear to Christ, I will kill you dead, right here.” 

 

“Already done that, Denbrough. Didn’t agree with me.” 

 

“Please.” 

 

“Why? So you can cheer up your boyfriend? No offense, kid, but Mike’s the reason Stan’s in this mess.” 

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

 

“Oh he never told you? Typical. The deal was, I bring Mike back in exchange for taking Stan whenever I felt like it.” 

 

Bill was going to be sick. “How long?” 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“How long had it been going on?!” 

 

“Ever since Mike stepped foot back on this plane.” 

 

“You’re telling me, this entire time you could have just taken Stan away from me?” 

 

“Was that not clear?” 

 

“Did Stan know?” 

 

“I don’t know. And if this is all you wanted, I’m leaving cause you are  _ clearly _ not worth my time.” 

 

“I’ll give you The King of Monsters!” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Give me Mike and I can get you The King.” 

 

“Honey, I’ve already got him. But nice try.” 

 

“Please. I need Mike back.” 

 

“Come back to me with a better deal and I’ll consider it.” 

 

“Take me!” Bill called out but it was too late, Billie was gone. 

 

“Bill?” Stan asked from inside the room. “Who are you talking to?” 

 

“Nothing, no one..” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah. Are you okay?” 

 

“Fine.” 

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Bill sighed and opened the door for Stan, who came out and they both walked silently downstairs. 

 

The two of them went back outside to the rest of the losers.

 

Bev looked to Bill, with worry in her eyes and Bill nodded back silently. 

 

“What the hell are we still collecting sticks for?” Richie joked, a forced smile coming across his face. 

 

“Let’s just go home.” Ben sighed, dropping the bundle of sticks he was carrying in his arms. 

 

Stan sighed and looked out to the shoreline. He felt an arm around his shoulder as Bill led him back to the car. He looked down at his feet while he walked and could sense himself cowering into Bill’s side. A tingling sensation began in his eyes as he started to cry again. It was a different type of tear that fell from his eye however, a silent, more private tear that cascaded down his face and slipped off his chin. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” He muttered to himself. “I didn’t know.” 

 

“What?” Bill asked, making Stan look up and see all of the losers looking at him, worried expressions painted on each of their faces. 

 

“Nothing, sorry.” He put his face back down, cheeks red. He got into the passenger seat of Bill’s shitty car and pressed his head against the window, feeling the vibrations in the glass as they drove far away from Kelly’s cabin. 

 

The cabin was located in Washington, so they drove for days back to Maine, as there were too many of them to be transported by Stan’s magic (that and Bill insisted that he rest some). They traveled through most of North Dakota before stopping the first night at a motel called Petrie and Mears Motel. 

 

It was a relatively small motel, with two floors. There were stairs leading up to the second floor on the outside of the motel. In the back there was a pool, about 8 feet deep, who’s blue water shone turquoise in the late evening moonlight. The rooms themselves were cramped. There was a king bed with an old tv mounted on the wall in front of it. A painting of what could only be assumed to be the Irish countryside hung over the bed.

 

Stan sat down on the foot of the bed and flopped backwards, looking up at the ceiling. 

 

“Hey, you okay? You’ve been awfully quiet.” Bill sat down next to him and took his hand. 

 

“I’m okay.” Stan said, partly reassuring Bill but also himself. 

 

“Are you sure because you’ve been through a lot in these last 48 hours and I can understand if you nee-“ 

 

“I said I was okay. I just miss Mike.” 

 

Bill stayed silent. 

 

“You have someone with you your whole life, basically attached at your hip, and then one day, they’re just...not there. Life feels lonely, and I know it’s only been like ten hours but he was always there, whispering stupid shit in my ear to make me laugh. I miss him.” 

 

“I….if there’s anything you need from me….I can do it.” 

 

“You’re perfect just the way you are. I’m going to go to bed. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Stan stood and crawled under the covers, leaving Bill sitting on the edge of the bed. He stood and looked at Stan, who was fast asleep. 

 

_ Life feels lonely  _

 

Bill hated seeing him like this, and Bill had seen him through a lot. Like in seventh grade when his parrot, Sqwakes, has died. Or when his parents forced him to go to sleep away camp all summer. But this was bad. He just felt, empty. A smile never graced his lips when someone said something funny. His constant witty retorts were absent from every conversation and his light laugh was nowhere to be found. 

 

Even now, as Stan lay motionless in bed, his face was barren of emotion. Normally, Bill could see a tiny smile slip into his face while he slept but he just looked dead. Hours ago when Bill had thought he was dead, he had looked like that; emotionless, barren,  _ empty.  _

 

Bill decided he was going to change that. No longer could he look at the shell of the person he loved. He was going to fix it. Whatever it took. 

 

Without saying a word, he went out the door and climbed into his car. He pulled out his phone and typed something into Google. 

 

_ Nearest crossroads  _

 

It was a fifteen minute drive from Petrie and Mears Motel to the crossroads. It was located right outside of a bar called the Route 666, which seemed fitting for what he was about to do. 

 

He stepped out of his car and looked around. The bar was deserted as was the road. He walked further down the road until he heard a whooshing noise behind him. 

 

“Bill Denbrough.” A voice said in a thick Scottish accent. 

 

“Crowley.” Bill sneered as he turned around and saw Crowley standing in the center of the crossroads. He was wearing his typical black suit and black overcoat.

 

“Never thought I was going to get to meet my adopted brother’s legendary boyfriend. Especially under circumstances such as these.” 

 

“Can it. I want to make a deal.” 

 

“I never would have guessed.” Crowley snarked. “So whatcha want? Money? Power? Stanley to stop being so damn annoying? I have to admit, I’ve been thinking about that last one recently, and quite honestly I’m willing to give you a freebie on it.” 

 

“I want Mike Hanlon back.” 

 

Crowley frowned. “That’s going to be a little bit tricky. You see, Me and dear old Billie aren’t the best of pals.” 

 

“Do it.” 

 

“Or what? You’ll give me a bad Yelp review?” 

 

Bill unsheathed an angel blade. 

 

“You hunters and your angel blades.” Crowley rolled his eyes. “I could get him back as a ghost, but it’ll cost you.”

 

“How much?” 

 

“Nothing too big just,” Crowley thought for a moment before looking at Bill, dead serious. “Your soul.” 

 

“How long?” 

 

“A year.” 

 

“And then what?” 

 

“Mikey stays a ghost, your soul burns in hell.” 

 

“And my body?” 

 

“Well, that depends. Has Moose told you what happened to him when his body carried on without a soul? He was rude, arrogant -bloody hell, he was a sociopath. He couldn’t give a shit about anyone if he tried. Is that how you want to be?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“There you go. I give you Mike, you give me your soul and then…. You die.” 

 

_ Whatever it takes.  _ “Deal.” 

 

“Let’s shake on it.” Crowley extended his hand, an evil grin on his face. 

 

Bill reached out his hand and the world seemed to move in slow motion. His palm met Crowley’s and his fate was sealed. 

 

“Tomorrow morning, Mike will be there. Mark your calendars, Billy. You’ve only got a year.” Crowley said, before he disappeared, leaving Bill alone in the crossroads, with a year left on his life. 

 

\---------------------------  

 

Rain was falling hard outside the small town of Lebanon, Kansas. A single umbrella lifted out into the sky, making the raindrops bounce off the sides, keeping the figure under it dry. It was a man, broad shouldered and tall. He stepped out of his car and observed a sign on the side of the road. 

 

**_Welcome to Lebanon!_ **

 

The man, dressed in black, focused his glance away from the sign and at the town ahead of him. He had long black hair, slightly curled from the rain, that stopped abruptly at his chin. A large, jagged scar cut down his face and into his eyebrow. His hands and arms had burn scars running all over them. 

 

He turned and went back into his car. As he did this, a small piece of paper fell out of his overcoat and landed on the asphalt. Without realizing, his car speeded off into the night into the town of Lebanon. 

 

The paper was a business card. It read the following: 

 

**_Lockwood_ **

**_Hunter_ **

 

Beneath this, written in faded pen and slightly smudged by the rain, a single name was written with a personal footnote. 

  
  


**_Edward Kaspbrak - The Last Phoenix_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Updates happen on Thursdays!


End file.
